Call me and I'll come
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: This is a full on smut story. A different first time for Damon and Elena,plus hot,crazy sex and a little Dalaric bromance. Warning: Rated MA for explicit mature content! Lots of LEMONS and smutty goodness! xD Just go ahead and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Call me and I'll come **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters.**

**Note: I have to thank bibi 13ca for helping me with this! Love ya for putting up with me… This is my first attempt at writing smut so I hope you like it! R&R please:* Enjoy! **

Elena was home, thinking about everything that happened lately…how Damon has changed in these couple of months. He has become a better man and he was worthy of her friendship or maybe even more than only that.

She got out of the bathroom dressed in her blue pj's - _The ones that Damon likes. Why did I even think about that? I'm so screwed! And now I talk like him! Great… _She stepped into the bedroom and saw the vampire itself standing on the bed. She let out a sigh and he turned his head towards her. Their eyes locked and she got lost in the depths of his blue eyes. Damon smiled at her – a genuine smile, not one of his trademark smirks and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi" her voice was soft and they had another one of their 'stare at each other' moments as it had often happened over the last few weeks.

"Hi there stranger… Miss me today?" Damon smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… you didn't miss much, only Stefan acting all villainy again." She gave him a weak smile and he returned it briefly.

"Hmm… Speaking of my little brother…" he was about to tell her that Stefan threw a punch at him when she interrupted him.

"Damon… I told Stefan about the kiss." She just blurted out and she studied his face carefully – he already knew.

"I know, believe me… my brother made it pretty clear that he knows." He shrugged and stood up, studying her from head to toe. She realized that she was only wearing shorts and a tank top and she felt her cheeks heat up knowing that his eyes were roaming over her body.

"All dressed up for bed I see…" he was a few feet away and still looking at her. She blushed looking away from his intense gaze. When their eyes finally met, it was easy for Damon to read the passion in Elena's eyes that he knew was hiding in his blue irises as well. It was that kind of passion that made her golden-brown eyes shine with emotion.

Elena looked away, trying to hide her feelings again. But he came closer and when he was just an inch away from her angelic face, she looked up at him, his eyes captivating hers and the rest of the world just faded away. Damon reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her face and she gasped at the contact.

"You know, Elena, I used to like these pj's… but right now I'm pretty sure they'd look better off." He was trying to be funny, but the sexual tension between the two of them was pretty thick. Elena looked up at him and smirked –_ did she just smirk at ME? That's my trademark, but I don't give a damn…that smirk looks fucking HOT on her! _He was talking to himself and that probably wasn't a good sign, but his inner voice just had to point out the obvious.

"Really Damon? Yesterday I told you not to kiss me and now you're telling me to get naked. Don't look now but Damon Salvatore is needy!" she purred the last word and he could feel his body responding to the sound of her voice.

"You sure are brave to stand in front of a sex crazed vampire in those revealing little pj's and that sexy smirk – which by the way I take full credit for…" she smiled and he couldn't help it. He brushed his finger on her bottom lip just as she was about to speak.

"I learned from the best! And if we're talking inappropriate clothing… you are a bit overdressed." She couldn't stop herself from saying those words. She knew that she shouldn't push their conversation down that road, but she couldn't help it.

It was dangerous and exciting to talk like that with a vampire, especially Damon Salvatore, but Elena knew that deep down she wanted at least to talk to him like that every day. Damon smirked at her words and decided to fool around a little bit. It was good to see her smile and they deserved that after the shitty day they had both had.

"Well… as long as you can pay up I can give you your own private little show." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked as he took off his leather jacket slowly and tossed it on the bed. She smiled again and he could see her eyes darken, tendrils of liquid lust swirling in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Damon…" she whispered his name and he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space once again. He traced her jaw line with his fingers, barely brushing her skin and she leaned her face into his palm, closing her eyes and getting lost in the feeling of rightness that his touch brought.

"Elena…Open your eyes." Damon whispered, wanting to see that fire burning in her brown eyes. He had to see that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The moment she opened her eyes, he pressed their bodies together, his lips so close to hers that when he spoke, his breath hit her skin, his lips lightly grazing hers.

"Is it right to kiss you now?" He knew it was stupid to ask that because they both knew the answer.

"Yes…" she whispered and then he crushed his lips on hers, loving their softness and the way they fit against his own, like they were made for him. He moved his lips gently against hers, enjoying the fact that they were finally kissing again. Damon traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, wanting more. _This is not our first kiss after all and I can sense she is giving into the passion and kissing me back with the same fervor. _He could hear her erratic heartbeat and knew she felt the same for him as he did for her.

Elena couldn't think straight. The moment she felt his lips on hers all she could do was enjoy the softness of his lips, his touch burning her flesh. His hand tangled in her hair and she laced her fingers in his raven locks, bringing him closer. When she felt his warm tongue caress her bottom lip she opened her mouth eager to taste him, to really kiss him with all she had. His tongue swept inside her mouth and then found hers and a moan escaped her lips as he placed his other hand on her lower back, pulling her even closer.

Damon's talented tongue worked its magic on her and she let him take full control of the kiss. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to beat right out of her chest. He moved his hand lower until he reached her curvy ass and grabbed it, making her gasp. Damon realized she still needed to breathe so he trailed kisses down the side of her neck but she cupped his face in her hands.

"I said kiss me…!" She sounded breathless and impatient. He let out a groan and pressed his lips to hers again, only this time kissing her with more passion. Their bodies were pressed together, his hands bringing her closer as she gave into the kiss once more. Elena decided that it was her turn to show him exactly how much she wanted him. She bit his bottom lip hard, earning her a low groan from Damon.

He actually moaned as Elena ran her tongue over the place where she had bit him and then she gently closed her lips over his lower pouty lip, sucking lightly. Damon wanted control again so he licked her upper lip making her open her mouth again and this time his tongue was dancing with hers at a slow pace and that made Elena dizzy. She dug her nails into the back of his neck, only trying to pull him closer.

Elena couldn't even remember her own name and the only thing she could think about was that Damon had every reason to be so _damn cocky!_ He pulled away to nibble at her bottom lip and then he ran his tongue over it and she took advantage and pulled his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it. He let out a groan and she could feel the need for more, his lips devouring hers again.

Damon was so lost in the kiss that he didn't even notice his fangs elongate and Elena accidentally nicked her tongue onto his razor sharp canines. She wanted him to bite her so badly that she traced one of his fangs with her tongue, drawing blood again. Elena moaned as she ran one of her hands down his chest and felt how hard and perfect it was.

She wasn't usually this bold, but Damon made her feel so hot and she couldn't help it. When he felt her hand grazing against his now hard member and the taste of her blood on his tongue made him moan and grip her ass with both his hands lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he heard a sound…distant, but still she recognized it as the ring of her phone.

_The idiot that dares to interrupt this is dead! _Damon thought and he reluctantly put Elena down and growled. Elena was panting, her face was flushed and her feet wobbling as she walked over to her nightstand to answer her phone.

"Hi Care!" Elena was struggling to catch her breath and Damon decided to give her a hard time. His hands circled her waist and he pulled her flush against his body. Her breath hitched and Damon pulled her hair aside and started to kiss down the side of her neck onto her shoulder. Caroline was talking about wanting to come over and Damon heard it all…_something about Wolf Boy. If Elena says yes to this I'm really going to kill Blondie…again. _

"Caroline… I know, but can we talk tomorrow? I'm tired right now and I just want to go to bed. _Well… that's not entirely a lie._ Come by in the morning." Damon was listening to the conversation and was relieved when Caroline agreed with Elena and said goodnight.

"Now where were we…?" Damon spun her around in his arms and looked at her intently.

"I was about to tell you that your shirt would really look good on the floor and…" she looked down at him and smiled before continuing.

"Those jeans look painfully tight, don't you think?" Damon looked at her in disbelief and smirked. -_What can I say? I like the kind of influence I have on her…_ She sat cross-legged on the bed, looking at him with a 'fuck me' glare that he couldn't resist.

"Really?" He was unbuttoning his shirt slowly to give her a little show and then threw it on the floor.

"I would have said that it would look good on your hot, naked body, but I guess it needed to come off." He was leaning down to kiss her when he heard Alaric making his way to Elena's bedroom.

"You've got to be kidding me! My buddy Ric's coming to check up on you" he said and he disappeared out the window.

Elena heard Alaric knock on the door and she rushed over to where Damon's shirt was thrown on the floor and quickly threw it into the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair and then answered the door. Ric entered her room and she saw the look of concern in his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Elena? I thought I heard Damon's voice. Was he here?"

"Yeah…he came by to check up on me and I'm telling you for the last time, Ric, I'm fine! Stop treating me like I'm about to break! I'm over that, you know?" She was really not in the mood to talk about the day's events with anyone. Alaric understood and he spoke softly.

"I know, Elena. You're the strongest human I know. I'm not worried about you breaking down. I'm just trying to look after you and make Jenna proud, wherever she is." She saw the pain in his eyes. He missed Jenna, she missed her too, but she knew they had to move on.

"I'm sure Jenna is pretty proud of us for fighting vampires and hybrids and all those normal things. You know it's ok that you found someone. You have to move on." Alaric smiled at her before he spoke.

"Yes. I can move on. You know your little speech about moving on…it works both ways." He was talking about her and Stefan and she knew it so she just nodded.

Her phone started buzzing on the nightstand again and she grabbed it and saw she had a text from Damon. She slid that little green puzzle piece into place and opened the text:

"_You know…I left without my favorite shirt. It's a bit chilly outside so you better kick Ric out soon if you don't want a 'Twilight wannabe' cold skinned vampire pressed up against your body. Although I'd love to feel your nipples harden against my chest. I can imagine taking one into my mouth and sucking it. If you don't get Ric out of your room now, you better be wearing nothing but my shirt when I come back…"_

She looked up and saw that Alaric was still there and he was looking at her with knowing eyes as he grinned.

"What's Damon texting you about? _Talk about intuition…_

"Just making sure I get some sleep…" She wasn't a good liar, but Ric didn't seem to care, he just nodded, said goodnight and finally got out.

Damon was inside her bedroom the instant her door closed.

"I was thinking… since you seem to be _very _attached to your phone over here… I think we should put it to good use." He waggled his eyebrows and Elena was just staring at him, not getting the point. He let out a low chuckle and decided to enlighten her.

"Phone sex…Elena" She looked a bit shocked but smiled.

"You want to have phone sex? We didn't even have _sex_- sex yet… besides, I presume that in order to have phone sex you need to be in separate rooms. Am I right?" She was looking at him expecting a reply.

"Oh, don't be such a prude, kitten! I'm going to be at the Boarding House and you'll stay here." She gave him a look of disbelief and he continued.

"Trust me, I'd love to stay here, but I'm really starting to like this new idea more. Come on, Elena, live a little!" He was doing the famous 'eye thing' as she calls it and he even pouted a little.

"You know you can't resist my charm, Elena."

"Fine… You win this time, but you'll have to make it up to me. You know…you never finished your little show…" she gestured towards his shirt and he remembered that she was supposed to be wearing it.

"I thought I told you to wear that!" He strode over to where the shirt was and picked it up and then he turned and smiled at her intently. She couldn't take her eyes off his naked torso.

"Like what you see?" He smirked at her and she just nodded slowly and licked her lips involuntary.

"I showed you mine… now you show me yours." Elena stood up, taking a few steps and nullified the distance between them. Damon reached out and pulled the strap of her top aside then lightly kissed her shoulder. Her pulse was quickening and he could smell her blood rushing to all her erogenous places. He moved his kisses to her neck and licked her soft, creamy skin. He pulled away looking at her and handed her his shirt so she could change.

"Go get changed. I want to see you in this before I jerk off over the phone." She opened her eyes wide at his choice of words.

"Ass!" He almost laughed at her 'excuse of an insult' and casually replied:

"If you're talking about my SEXY ass, all I have to say is- Yes, I know I have one HOT piece of ass" He smirked at her again and she giggled.

"NO, I was saying you _are_ an ass!" He chuckled, thinking that he can go on like this forever… His 'Damon humor' was awesome and he had an endless stock of snarky commentaries.

"I sure am a SEXY ASS vampire," and with that she started laughing and he thought he has never heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

"You're impossible!" She turned towards the bathroom and he shouted after her:

"Impossibly adorable you mean," Giggling, she closed the door but he still heard the sound of her shorts and tank top hitting the floor and after a few moments she walked out of the bathroom, her small frame covered in his black shirt. She didn't button up the shirt all the way so he had a pretty good view of her tempting olive skin.

Elena looked like she belonged in a fashion magazine or on a damn billboard! Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her. She noticed that and came closer, smirking at him. He had to keep in mind that he came up with this idea and he had to go before Elena decides to cancel their naughty little plan.

"Elena…you're making this a bit _hard_ to resist." She smiled and came up with her own set of snarky commentaries.

"I'd say more like it makes you really _hard_." He couldn't believe how turned on he was by only the sight of her in his shirt and the sound of her voice. He really had to go.

"It's time to start our little game, kitten!" He walked over to her and kissed her quickly and jumped out the window, running full vampire speed towards the Boarding House.

Not even 5 minutes later Elena's phone started ringing. She knew it was Damon and she was nervous. But-hey this is Damon Salvatore we're talking about- hot as hell, messy dark hair, blue-eyed vampire. He was practically walking sex, so she had nothing to worry about. She was still wearing his shirt, she loved the feeling of silk against her skin and his scent surrounding her was making her dizzy.

"Hello Elena… ready to start our little game?" His voice sounded great and even if he wasn't there next to her she felt shivers run down her spine. She managed to mutter a breathless 'yes' before he started talking again.

"Don't be nervous, kitten. I promise you'll enjoy this! Now tell me… are you ready to cum for me?" At the sound of his husky voice and his words she shivered and let out a heavy breath. She was sure this was going to be interesting.

"Yes, Damon" She found out that her voice was hoarse and she took a deep breath to calm down and cleared her throat.

"Good. Just close your eyes and imagine I'm there in front of you. Focus on my voice and do what I tell you to do, okay?" She closed her eyes, put her phone on speaker and did as he said, focused on his voice she whispered "Yes…"

"Start by caressing your cheek and then your full lips. Gently move your fingers across your bottom lip and suck the finger inside your mouth." As he said the words she did exactly that. She pulled her finger out of her mouth with a popping sound and heard him saying the exact words she was thinking.

"Now trace a wet trail down your neck until you reach your breasts and cup one in your hand. Start massaging it and then flick your thumb over your nipple then bring it in between your fingers and twirl from right to left. Think about my mouth closing over your nipple, my tongue lapping at it. I nibble it and then suck it into my mouth." Hearing Damon's velvety voice saying that whilst her hand was working her breast made her moan and she could practically see him smirk.

"Oh God, Damon!"

"Yes, baby. You like that, uh? I'm gonna make you scream my name, Elena. I could make you cum so hard that you'll pass out. I'm so hard for you, Elena. Press your breasts together and imagine my dick sliding back and forth between them."

She did that and another breathy moan escaped her lips. She was so turned on ... she never thought 'phone-sex' could be so…sexy, but here she was all hot and bothered, her pussy soaked and needy and her body was trembling in search of some sort of release.

"Yes, Damon! You're so hard and I want to taste you. Wrap my lips around your cock, lick it up and suck on it until you cum into my mouth. I'll swallow every drop." It was Damon's turn to moan at her sexy words. He never thought she could talk like that.

"God, Elena! You're so fucking hot when you talk dirty. Spread your legs for me, baby, and move your hand down your perfectly toned abs, imagine my lips leaving a hot, wet trail all the way to your clit. Just use your finger as if it were my longue and go around it, over it; trace small circles around your little bundle of nerves until you're out of breath. Are you wet, Elena? Do I make you wet?" She was moving her fingers over her clit as she moaned again and again. She was so aroused that she thought she might explode.

"Yes. Oh God, Damon, I'm so fucking wet. I need your dick inside me!" She could care less about vocabulary so she just embraced her naughty side.

"Fuck! Elena… Play with yourself, baby! Slide two fingers inside your folds and start moving them in and out; imagine they're mine." _How could he be so damn good at this?_ She felt the heat burning inside her and she brought her other hand to play with her nipples, pinching them and twisting them between her fingers.

"Damon, shit!"

"Yeah, Elena…keep pinching your nipples baby!" She could tell he was jerking off and only the thought of Damon pleasuring himself was intoxicating. She added another finger and started moving faster, hoping for some release. She whispered his name and heard him groan.

"How many fingers are you using? I know they don't compare to the real thing, so press your thumb on your clit and rub it slowly while you move your fingers." She gladly obeyed and the pleasure was increased by three times.

"Damn it, Damon! Three… I'm using 3 fingers!" She couldn't even form a complete sentence and she knew she was close to her release.

"Elena, imagine my dick is entering you fast and hard. I'm pounding into you. FUCK Elena… You're so tight! I am going to take you in so many ways that your head will spin! Add another finger, Elena!" She was so close that she could feel the beginning of her orgasm and with her fingers working in and out of her and her other hand playing with her breast she moaned and tried not to scream.

"Damon! I'm so close… Fuck!"

"That's it! Come for me! Scream my name, Elena! I'm so fucking close!" She heard him moan her name and that was it. She screamed his name as she rode the most intense orgasm of her life listening to Damon screaming her name as he came too. Her body was burning from inside out and she was panting as she enjoyed her orgasm.

Her heartbeat was erratic and her mouth dry. A thin layer of sweat covered her body as she was coming down from her high. She realized her phone was now somewhere behind her back. She had disconnected the call without even realizing. She was about to call Damon when she heard his voice filling her bedroom.

"You should really lock that window. You don't want any unexpected visitors to see you like this." He gestured at her still sweat-covered body and she blushed. He came closer and she could see he still wasn't wearing a shirt. He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her closer to him, holding her in his strong arms.

"I love you, Elena!" He whispered and kissed her forehead. She tilted her head and looked into his oh-so-blue eyes before replying.

"I love you too, Damon!" She pulled him in for a sweet, loving kiss.

"That was amazing, you know? I'm not gonna comment on your cocky attitude ever again," she said and then giggled. He actually laughed at that and she could see he was happy and she loved that look on his face.

"You weren't too bad yourself, kitten." He pulled the covers over their bodies and held her in his arms. She relaxed instantly, she didn't know how tired she really was and now she felt safe and loved enough to sleep. She rested her head on his chest and laced their fingers together as she drifted to sleep with a smile on her lips.

"Goodnight kitten!" Damon whispered softly, relieved that finally they admitted their love.

**I really hope you liked it! Let me know if you want more :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEY! How are you holding up? Are you as excited about the season 3 finale as I am? If so… here's a little something to keep you busy until Thursday and hopefully even after that!**

**The wait for the secondchapter is over! And this one is a fully smutty, lemony chapter as you all like them! Thank you for sticking with me on this one, for reviewing and adding this story to your favorite and alert lists! You are amazing!**

**I hope you guys love reading this as much as I loved writing it! It's basically 9 pages of pure smut and a little Dalaric bromance, complete with some Damon humor *wink*. Be warned - morning sex is NOT lazy! ^^**

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight coming from the window shined over the two tangled bodies, making Elena snuggle closer to Damon, hiding her face into the crook of his neck. She was still wearing his shirt and Damon smiled as he opened his eyes, gazing at the beauty that was currently asleep in his arms. Her leg was placed high up his torso as his fingers were caressing her thigh, relishing in the softness of her skin. Damon was drawing small circles up and down her thigh and he nuzzled into her hair. Elena slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she felt Damon's body under hers.<p>

"Morning, beautiful" His deep, velvety voice sent delicious shivers down her spine, the sound bringing back memories of pleasure from the night prior. He had made her come undone using that voice and now it was turning her on. Elena felt his fingers on her thigh and she was burning with desire, finally looking up to meet an ocean of blue gazing back.

"Morning Damon" She practically purred back as her hand was making its way down to his toned abs. Damon smirked and kissed her languidly, his tongue slid through her parted lips, slowly massaging hers while his hand was travelling higher up her thigh, sneaking under the black material of his shirt. Elena moaned softly as his grip on her leg tightened, pulling her closer while she nibbled on his lower lip. Damon's pants were getting painfully tight as Elena started grinding her hips into him, the delicious smell of her arousal spiking the air and driving him mad.

"My, my, Elena, aren't you full of surprises… Lazy morning sex? Really? I like it!" Damon whispered in her ear, sucking her earlobe between his lips before biting it gently. Elena moaned and she looked into his eyes, a smirk appearing on her lips, her eyes darkened with lust as she felt just how hard he was.

"Who said anything about _lazy_ morning sex?" Damon raised an eyebrow, loving this side of Elena, the fire in her eyes as she leaned forward, kissing along his jaw line until she reached his ear, her hot breath making him shiver-_fucking shiver _in anticipation.

"I don't do lazy, Damon. I was thinking about something else…" she whispered huskily into his ear and his cock twitched as he heard those words, apparently simple coming out of Elena's mouth. "I want to…" He gulped when she didn't finish the second sentence and moaned as Elena bit his earlobe and kissed him behind his ear. _Damn it! Who is this and what did she do to sweet, innocent Elena? Well… not so innocent after last night… _He thought, smirking at that thought. But he was Damon freakin' Salvatore and he was the one that _invented_ the teasing, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"What? What do you want, Elena?" Damon grounded his hips into her, his hands digging into her flesh. Elena moaned against his throat and the vibrations went straight to his groin.

He smirked as he found himself staring right at her breasts, his shirt being too large for her and the angle- perfect for a great view. Damon inched his face forward and his lips found their way to her collarbone. He licked and sucked on her soft skin as she arched her back, burying his face into her chest. Damon groaned as he attacked her breast with his mouth, his teeth grazing her sensitive skin, desperate to taste her. Elena's fingers tangled in Damon's black locks, bringing him closer and moaning loudly as his lips closed over her nipple, sucking it into his mouth, his tongue lapping at it. Elena was panting and rolling her hips, desperate for release already. She almost forgot about what she wanted to do as Damon's mouth worked its magic. The truth was that she didn't care anymore if she was in control, but it sure gave her a sense of empowerment when she pushed him away.

"What I want is to taste you." Elena said as she looked into his eyes then kissed him deeply, her tongue teasing him and her lips sucking at his. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and grinned when his eyes shot open, they were clouded with lust and love. Damon raised his hands as if he surrendered and Elena steadied herself by resting her hands on his naked chest.

"I'm all yours, kitten." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and Elena licked her lips instinctively as she planted wet kisses down his chest, her fingers tracing the waistband of his jeans. She left a hot trail with her tongue down his abs, around his navel and traced the sexy V of his hips as she used her nails to tease him a little more through his jeans. He moaned as he felt the soft scraping of her nails and she looked up at him, seductively as she finally unbuttoned his pants. Damon raised his hips so that she could get rid of his pants faster and she threw them over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Damon smirked at her expression as she took in his rock hard erection, licking her lips.

"Like what you see?" His sultry voice made her blush. _The little minx now blushes…At least I know I haven't lost my touch._ Elena quickly recovered and she pushed him down, his back hitting the mattress with a loud thump. He smirked, his eyes never leaving her as she bent down, her mouth hovering over his cock as she blew a hot breath over him.

She straddled his legs, grounding her pulsating core onto his knee. Damon moaned at the incredibly erotic picture when Elena placed a small, wet kiss on the tip of his dick, her tongue licking the pre-cum before sucking hard on his head, her soft lips closing over him, her tongue twirling around it. He groaned as her tongue began moving over his shaft from head to base, her warm lips lightly pressing against his flesh. She wrapped her small hand around his member, stroking him experimentally before she took him fully into her mouth, massaging him with her tongue and his fingers thread through her hair.

Elena started bobbing her head up and down and moving her hand faster over him, the other one gently massaging his balls. Damon groaned as she deep throated him and when she moaned around his cock he bucked his hips, swearing as she showed off her skills.

"Fuck! Elena!" _Where did she learn that? GOD!_ Damon knew he was about to cum into her mouth and Elena rubbing herself against his knee faster while sucking him off was not helping. Elena loved the way he writhed under her touch, his eyes glued on hers as her tongue glided around his throbbing cock, taking him in until he hit the back of her throat. She could see that he was close so she swallowed around him, making him growl as he climaxed, slumping back against the pillows, panting.

She swallowed every drop of his cum, licking her lips like she had been eating her favorite ice cream and -thinking about it, she really did love his taste as much as ice cream. Elena looked up at Damon, her ego swelling as she saw the effect she had on the infamous Damon Salvatore. He was sprawled in front of her, his lips curved into a sly smirk, his chest and abs contracting as if to make her want to run her nails over them, followed by her mouth. Elena knew that now the roles were reversed - he was turning into the predator and she was turning into the pray and her body was actually shaking under his intense gaze, aching for release. Until she heard him say the words she craved the most under the circumstances and they made her inhale sharply.

"Now I want to taste you!" Damon pulled her up, possessing her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her torso. He flipped her over, his body covering hers as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Elena gasped at the sudden movement and as soon as she felt Damon's lips on hers she moaned and ran her hands along his muscular back, arching her back into him. They were too desperate to touch each other, to feel their bodies melt into one another's so Damon's hands made quick work of her _well…his shirt _and dropped it to the floor, next to his pants.

Damon kissed along her neck, sucking and nibbling at her skin, kneading her breasts roughly and Elena's mewls made his cock twitch. He was hard again as he lapped at her perky nipples, sucking each into his mouth, wetting it before pulling away and blowing a hot breath over it. The action made Elena hiss, her sensitive flesh burning with fire as he worked his magic on her. His hands roamed over her stomach and thighs, inching closer to her core. Elena groaned, urging him to touch her, to soothe the ache between her legs before she would explode in need. Her fingers were laced onto his hair, pulling him in for a scorching kiss while his fingers found their way to her moistened pussy. She moaned as he started rubbing and pinching her bundle of nerves, circling it then stroking her folds. Damon moved his fingers expertly as he teased her and he let out a low growl when he felt just how wet she was, wanting to taste her and take her to new heights, like he knew he could.

All he wanted was to hear the sexy sounds as she screamed his name when he'd make her come undone with his talented tongue. He easily pushed two fingers into her and she moaned loudly into his mouth, bucking her hips as he started moving them in and out. Damon was lost in the moment, her moans making him hard as a rock and he needed to be inside her, but firstly he needed to taste her. Elena was melting under his touch, his fingers stroking her inner walls as they contracted around them. He knew that she was close, but he didn't want her to orgasm before he had a taste so he pulled his fingers out, eliciting a loud moan of protest from Elena, who raised her head from the pillow to look at him.

She didn't have time to say anything, though, because he was already between her legs. His tongue darted out to lick a hot trail along her folds, paying special attention to her clit, flattening his tongue over it and she squirmed as she breathed raggedly. _Damn, this man has skills! _Elena's thoughts revolved around all the incredible sensations Damon was inducing her and the feeling of his tongue on her core and she felt like she was on cloud nine, the world fading away as Damon made her feel things that she had never felt before… He closed his mouth over her sensitive, swollen clit, sucking and lapping at it, her taste driving him crazy, it was addictive and he only wanted more and more.

Damon smirked against her core as he heard Elena say his name in a husky voice. He slid his tongue into her and she moaned loudly, bucking her hips, her legs closing around his head, her hands gripping the sheets. He was licking at her cunt relentlessly, basking in the delicious taste of nectar flooding his senses as he devoured her pussy. Damon's talented mouth was bringing her closer to the edge and, when he could see that she was about to cum, he directed his ministrations back to her clit and grazed his teeth over it, making her shiver then gently bit down with blunt teeth to finally push her over the edge.

"Damon!" Elena felt his teeth closing over her swollen bundle of nerves and she thought that she was going to die from such intense pleasure. Damon was an indisputable sex God! How could he bring her so much pleasure was beyond her knowledge, but there was no complaining from her part, not when the waves of her orgasm hit her like a freakin' tidal wave. Elena screamed his name as she climaxed, Damon lapping at her juices relentlessly, loving how her whole body trembled under his expert touch. He looked up at her, studying her: eyes closed and lips parted, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He loved that fully satisfied look on her face and he was so glad that he got to see it.

Elena felt like her body was floating, the only thing grounding her to earth being Damon's strong hands on her hips. Her legs were trembling from the iron grip she had held over Damon and she was struggling to catch her breath, incapable of opening her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations of her post orgasmic state. He was placing soft kisses on every patch of skin he could reach, giving her time to come down from her high. She looked like a goddess, splayed in front of him, her brown hair fanned over her pillow and her skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Damon crawled up the bed so that he could kiss the expanse of her neck and Elena cupped his face with her hands and brought his lips over hers, wanting to kiss him again. She was never going to get tired of his kisses or _him_ for that matter and it was all so clear in that moment, they needed each other and couldn't live without the other from now on. The years that had passed had served to prove them just how good they were for each other, how they began falling in love, how they were such good friends and this moment showed them how perfectly they fit together.

"You ready? I'm gonna rock your world, Elena! I'm going to ruin you for other men." Damon purred into the skin right behind her ear and Elena moaned loudly, breathing a loud 'Yes' and gripping his shoulders. He was driving her crazy with need even though she had just had the most intense orgasm of her life. How she could even speak in that moment was beyond her so she sneaked her hand between them, going down his abs and fisting his rock hard erection. He hissed when he felt

Elena begin to stroke him and he kissed her passionately as his hands traveled down to her breasts, massaging them slowly and running his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, tugging at his member involuntarily and he groaned at the pleasure she had accidentally given him. Elena guided his cock to her heated core, teasing herself, rubbing his head over her swollen clit, moaning. Damon's eyes widened when Elena did that, the things that girl could do to drive him crazy…He couldn't wait any longer. He kissed her urgently as Elena positioned his erection at her entrance, moaning into the kiss when he bucked his hips to allow only the tip to enter her. She was so wet for him, so tight and warm that he knew nothing could ever be the same after this. They fit together perfectly and only with each other they could feel complete.

"Damon…" She moaned, urging him to move, to finally make the connection they both craved. She opened her legs for him. Damon placed his hands on her hips, making her stand still as he slid into her slowly, teasingly. He was enjoying every moment as her inner muscles stretched around him, engulfing his length in her warmth. Elena moaned loudly as he filled her to the hilt, her hands clutching at the sheets. His body was touching hers everywhere and the sensation of his skin on hers was amazing. There were no words to describe how right this felt for them both. Damon was gazing into her eyes, his hands searching for hers, intertwining their fingers and bringing them above her head. He leaned in to kiss her deeply, making her loose her mind with his touch.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked smirking as she bucked her hips in response. She was a little minx and he was sure she would rock _his_ world as much as he would rock hers. He'll give her the time of her life. Their hands were resting on the pillow above Elena's head and, as he started moving she squeezed his hands hard, lost in the pleasure he was giving them both. His thrusts were deep and slow as he looked into her fiery eyes, lust clouding them as she parted her lips, a moan escaping them as Damon leaned in to kiss her hungrily. Damon wanted to take things slow, to relish in each other's touch as much as they could, to prolong the moment into eternity, but apparently Elena had something else in mind. He inner muscles clamped on his member hard, squeezing him rhythmically, making him moan. _Little minx has some skills! God! How does she do that anyway?_ Damon's thoughts were running wild, his body fighting to hold off so he decided he'd give Elena one hell of a ride.

"Elena… Bring your legs together, baby. And brace yourself against the headboard." He said as he placed her palms on the flat surface of her headboard. Elena closed her thighs, immediately feeling the perks of the new position. She had never experimented with Stefan and she was sure that Damon would make her scream his name in no time. Damon moaned when he thrust again, the deeper penetration allowing him to hit her G-spot and he watched her as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He pulled back and roughly slammed into her, his penis rubbing against her thighs and labia, making high pitched mewls come out of her lips.

"Oh God! Damon…" Elena practically screamed when he entered her again. As they kept going at it, Elena's whimpers were like music to Damon's ears and he started moving his hips at a faster pace. She was pushing at the headboard as he kissed her neck, licking and nibbling at the erogenous zones he easily found. The feeling was incredible, her whole body shaking under his as he continued to move his hips, creating delicious friction, rubbing against her clit and reaching places deep within her that she hadn't known about. She loved how he made her feel, _insatiable_ and she just wanted to make sure he would never forget this. Elena cupped his face, bringing his lips from her neck to her mouth, kissing him with all she had, her tongue slipping between her teeth and into his mouth. She didn't know how, but she wanted to end up on top of him. She bit his lower lip, pulling back to look into his eyes and the desire, love and hunger that she saw in his eyes made shivers run down her spine.

"Damon..." She didn't know how to say it_- Damon I want to be on top?_ Yeah right… she couldn't do that, not when she had lost her words in the ocean of his eyes. Damon smirked, knowing what she wanted and even though on other circumstances he would've pushed her to say the words, he saw the look in her eyes that made it all fade away. He simply pulled out of her, loving the whimper she made at the loss of contact and got off her, resting on his back.

"It's all yours, baby." Damon said, pointing to his erection, which was now covered in her juices. Elena didn't waste any time and moved on top of him, lowering herself onto his cock, moaning loudly at the feeling of him inside her, her muscles tightening around him deliciously. His lust filled eyes were glued to hers, his hands gripping her hips as she started moving. Her nails raked his chest and abs as she grounded her hips into his. She felt so good on top of him, taking control as Damon was falling apart under her gaze. He always was the one that seemed in control, but he was letting her dominate him in a way that was incredibly erotic. Elena was moving fast up and down his length, his hands pulling her down onto him harder every time. She rolled her hips, earning some friction. Damon's jaw hit the floor when she started riding him faster and harder, her breasts bouncing up and down, her dark eyes boring into his, drawing him in and drowning him in desire.

"Elena…" His voice was husky, his hands cupping her breasts and massaging them roughly as she moaned, leaning forward to kiss him, the separation from his lips was too long and she needed to feel it. Elena bent her body into him, eliciting a moan from Damon as Elena move her pelvis slightly and squeezed around him, the new position made them both moan.

"Wow" Was all Elena could utter as she crushed her lips onto his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, battling his as his hands went to her lower back, sliding to her ass. She started moving slowly, gliding her body onto his, providing that much needed friction. Damon groaned as she moved over him, still gripping her hips and feeling that he was getting closer and closer to his release. He wouldn't allow himself to fall over the edge before she did, and so he flipped them over at vampire speed, still deeply buried inside her.

"Damon!" She shrieked at the sudden movement, but as soon as Damon settled his pace again, she was mewling under him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her with passion and urgency, sucking her tongue into his mouth and swirling his around it, a low grumble coming from his chest. Elena couldn't seem to get enough of him, her hands exploring the expanse of his back, drawing the contours of his muscles. His hands went under her thighs, lifting them up so that Elena could wrap her long legs around his waist. His thrusts were deeper now and faster, harder and Elena was struggling to breathe, her heart was racing with all of the lust coursing through her veins. Damon was nipping and sucking the patches of skin just above her pulse point, marking her as his, and somehow it only served to turn her on even more, to make Elena want to leave a mark on him as well.

"Oh God!" Elena practically yelled out as Damon's thrusts became erratic, his hips clashing into hers, sending shock waves through her clit, making her bite her lip in order not to scream out every time he hit that sweet spot inside her that only he could reach. He had found a particularly hot spot on her neck, kissing it and grazing his teeth over her collarbone as he ducked his head and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

"Damon!" His name never sounded so good and he thought he'd lose it, her heartbeat driving him crazy. Even though danger simmered just beneath the surface of his skin, knowing that his vampire nature could take over at any time, Elena felt safe with him. She was losing control fast as he trailed kisses up to her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, his hips never ceasing their movements. Elena was kissing his neck, sucking at his skin, biting down whenever he'd hit that sweet spot and she rolled her hips into his, trying to meet his thrusts with equal fervor. Having her biting his neck while her walls were tightening around him ignited something deep inside Damon's heart that drove him tantalizingly close to the edge.

"Elena! Fuck! You feel so good!" He was growling into her neck and the vibrations sent shock waves throughout her body, all the way to her core. She was teetering on the edge of her second mind blowing orgasm and all that she could think of was finally being connected to him in every way possible. Damon felt her pulse thudding under his lips and he was so far gone in the pleasure of their lovemaking that he didn't really notice when he vamped out. His fangs scraped her collarbone and Elena inhaled sharply. He pulled away, shocked when he realized what was going on, stopping his movements. He didn't mean to do that. He would never hurt her, nor would he try to bite her like that.

She wasn't just some other girl that he used before when all he did was fuck and feed. No, she was _the_ girl, the one that made his humanity break through, the only one he loved and he would never do anything to harm her. But in the throes of passion he lost it and he was mad at himself for not sensing the change in his face. He was too focused on her heartbeat and his lust turned into bloodlust. He was ready to apologize to her when he saw the look in her eyes, the adoration as she looked at him was still intact. Elena looked at Damon- truly seeing him like he really was and found herself tracing the veins that were protruding from his skin. Her fingers ended up on his lips, parting them as her other hand brought him down so that his face was close to hers and she stared lovingly into his eyes.

"You're beautiful." She whispered as she placed her hand on his chest, covering his face in soft kisses before finally she reached his mouth. He parted his lips and she swept her tongue between them and started swirling it around his, bucking her hips, desperately needing to regain the friction. His fangs were still in place as Elena kissed him passionately, deliberately pressing her tongue against one of his fangs, drawing blood. The moment she did that, Damon started thrusting into her roughly, kissing back with such intensity that Elena thought she'd come right then. The sensation of her blood into his mouth made him moan then sucking her blood out of her tongue was extremely hot for both of them. Elena was trembling with desire and need for those fangs to sink into her neck. She didn't know where all this came from, but even Damon hadn't expected her to nick her tongue on his fang and it was all too much for them both. They needed release because they both knew that if they didn't they might just explode.

"Damon… Do it! I want you to. Oh… Bite me" Elena's voice was hoarse, her breathing erratic and her eyes darkened as her body was begging for the ecstasy that only Damon could bring her. He was taken aback by her request, but he lowered his head into the crook of her neck, sucking at the skin above her pulse point, making her squirm. Damon was slamming into her as he plunged his fangs into her carotid artery and she yelled out his name. He panicked for a second, pulling away slightly, but Elena moaned in protest.

"Don't stop! Please… Damon it feels so good!" Elena begged as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, pulling him as close as possible. Damon sank his fangs back into her neck, the taste of her blood exploding into his mouth. He was drinking her in, feeling all of her desire, love, pleasure that flowed through her bloodstream course into his system. Damon felt her inner muscles clamp around him with such force that he knew he was literally seconds away from his release and he let out a feral growl. Her walls were fluttering around his cock and she screamed his name in utter bliss as she fell over the edge, taking him along with her. He felt Elena shatter under him, her whole body shaking from the intensity of her orgasm, her nails digging into his skin. Damon came right after her, the combination of her blood on his tongue while her muscles squeezed his dick made him lose any sense of reality, his cum shooting out of him, until he couldn't even think straight, panting. He was freaking shaking.

"Damn!" That was all that he could say as they both came down from their high. Elena barely able to pull his mouth to hers, kissing him languidly, not caring about her blood still staining his lips. He moaned as he felt her suck the blood out of his tongue, his member quickly responding to her ministrations. He was still inside her, her body pressing hers into the mattress, but Elena pushed him gently away.

"Damon…" Her voice was just above a whisper as she smiled sweetly at him, feeling sore in places she hadn't felt before. He buried his face into her chest, making her giggle. It was refreshing to hear her laugh and he covered her in kisses, making her squirm. He moaned at that and pulled out of her, rolling on his back as she snuggled into him.

"What's the time?" She asked as she leaned into him further, resting her head over his heart.

"I'd say it's time you take a quick shower while I make breakfast. Or brunch for that matter." Damon said as he pulled her up and sped to the bathroom, earning a fit of giggles coming out of Elena's mouth. He turned on the shower and stepped in, still holding her. He could think of more than one way to have hot, steamy shower sex, but they still needed to get out of the room, plus the human needed food. So he shampooed her hair, massaging her scalp, and quickly washed himself up, not to get too tempted and he jumped out, grabbing a towel and leaving a bewildered Elena behind.

"Waffles?" Elena jumped when she saw him reappear into the bathroom, dressed only in his black jeans. She nodded, her mouth watering and her stomach growling at the thought of a half naked Damon cooking. She hurried to finish her shower and he didn't interrupt again. Elena entered her bedroom, seeing all the sheets rumpled and she blushed furiously as she thought back at what had happened between those sheets. She went to her closet, got out her dark-wash jeans and a navy tank top and pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She wanted to clean up the room, but the hunger took over as her stomach growled again.

* * *

><p>"About time you showed up. I was thinking you're questioning my cooking skills." Damon chirped in from the kitchen as Elena descended the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she smiled at how familiar this was and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.<p>

"I'm never _ever_ gonna question any of your skills again." She whispered into his ear, placing a soft kiss on his neck before heading towards the coffee pot, pouring herself a generous amount of the black liquid. Damon was about to make a snarky comeback when he heard the door.

"If it isn't my buddy Ric… Where've you been, teach'?" Damon smirked at the look of 'I don't wanna talk about it' on Alaric's face.

"Well… I see you two made up." He stated, sarcastically as he made his way to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bourbon.

"We did more than make up…" Damon said, nonchalantly as he got the waffles out and put them on a plate. Elena shot him a glare that clearly meant that she didn't need Ric knowing all the details.

"I know… You've been at it all morning! Now I just hope you have more bourbon stashed at the Boarding House because I'm gonna need a lot more than this to get all the screaming out of my head." Elena blushed furiously at Alaric's words, giving him an apologetic look, not daring to look at Damon who was probably smirking and about to shot back one of his famous lines, but Alaric beat him to it, after downing 3 gulpes of his favorite drink.

"And last night… I mean… I knew you were here, so you didn't need to run off. I still heard you when you came back." Alaric said, taking a sip of his bourbon and Damon chuckled as Elena's cheeks kept getting redder. _I'm going to enjoy this. I should take out my camera for this._

"Oh, but I wasn't here when you think I was…" He wiggled his eyebrows, but Ric didn't seem to get his drift.

"We just happen to have these incredible things called cell phones… and a wild imagination." Damon finished in a sing-song voice, smirking when Alaric practically choked on his drink, spitting his precious bourbon all over the floor. Elena was shocked, but she had to admit she was amused by the interaction, too.

"I did NOT need to know that!"

"Oh come on, buddy! You know you're just upset that you lost my undivided attention at night." Damon drawled as he handed the plate to Elena, kissing her squarely on the lips. And as Elena ate her waffles, the two men kept drinking their bourbon. Damon was laughing at Alaric's sudden urge to share memories. He had somehow made even that into a 'sexual trip down memory lane', making Alaric spill on his most adventurous sex experiences and Elena made a disgusted sound when she heard that it was with Jenna, right in the kitchen. Damon only laughed harder, he had made his friend loosen up and he was happy. The blue eyed vampire strode over to Elena, grabbing her waist as she was about to wash the plate.

"I think that can wait" Damon purred into her ear and he placed a hot kiss on the side of her neck.

"And I think that's my cue to leave…" Alaric fake-coughed and Damon turned to face him, giving him a small nod as the teacher/vampire hunter/drinking buddy/best friend went to his room to sleep it off.

"Now… where were we?" Damon grinned, picking Elena up and placing her on the counter, positioning himself between her legs as he kissed her deeply, knowing that she was his and only his from now on and forever.

"I love you, Damon!" She finally had the guts to tell him, to admit it to herself that she was utterly in love with Damon Salvatore.

"I love you, too!" He couldn't believe it when he heard those 3 words come out of her mouth, but he knew that it was the truth and he would finally get the girl, finally he would be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do you think? I have to say that this was my first smutty fic and I really LOVED writing the second chapter, now! Thank you for sticking around for this! How did you like it? <strong>

**Here's the deal: Do you want me to continue this with just smut? I was thinking about going through different positions and some kinky stuff… make them have sex on every surface of the Boarding House LOL ^^ **

**Just let me know if you'd like that… and please go ahead and send me prompts. I want to know where you want them to hook up! Blood-play, bondage, role play, rough sex, romantic night, hot bathtub sex? Just anything! **

**REVIEW! You'd make my day! Thank you for reading! And don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter! 3 ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! First off… Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed and gave me incredible ideas, to all that alerted and favorite this story. Also I want to assure you that every single one of your ideas is going to be used at some point so keep them coming…**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ****Danni1989**** for the amazing prompt: public sex at the Grill or an alley outside. Thank you so much for all the awesome ideas and for the support! **

**Read& Review! Hope you'll like it…**

**Chapter 3: Date night gone wild.**

"Remind me again why are we going to the Grill when we can spend the day in bed?" Damon was lying in Elena's bed, clad in all black as usual, with his shirt unbuttoned and holding Elena's teddy bear on his lap, his eyes fixed on the partially closed bathroom door. Elena was putting on her make-up and he was left alone in her bedroom so he thought he'd give one last shot at changing her mind.

"We are going because we need to get out of the house and Caroline wants to go to the Grill for a double date…besides, Alaric could use a night alone to relax, without having to drink a whole bottle of whiskey to fall asleep." Elena yelled back and Damon rolled his eyes at her forgetting about his super vampire hearing, but his witty comeback was silenced as Elena walked into the room.

Damon's jaw practically hit the floor when he saw Elena. She was wearing a black, strapless short dress that hugged her body in all the right places and black _fuck me_ heels that made her tanned legs seem to go on for miles. Her smokey-eyes and nude, full lips making her look even hotter than usual while her hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail, revealing a lot of her soft skin. Her delicious cleavage and collarbone were drawing his eye, his instincts taking over and making him lick his lips as he saw the vein on her neck pulsing with her sweet blood.

"I take it you like my outfit?" Elena smiled at him seductively as she made a full 360 degrees turn to tease him even further, knowing that he had his blue eyes glued to her body. Damon tried to compose himself, but seeing the way the dress showed off her curves made him hard in an instant. He just wanted to take her right there and then, against the wall, but as he stood up, Elena smiled and grabbed her leather jacket, apparently standing by her decision to go out.

"You look incredibly hot and really fuckable, 'Lena and I'm already whipped so… what the fuck? Let's go out!" Damon said, nonchalantly as he buttoned his shirt, leaving the last few buttons open and pulling on his leather jacket. He turned to Elena, cupping her face while kissing her passionately, his fingers traveling to her neck as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back, smirking as he saw Elena's swollen lips and her eyes burning with desire.

"I can deal with date night." Elena raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of mind, but she didn't comment as they walked hand in hand out of her room. As they descended the stairs they heard Alaric in the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Hey buddy! We're going out so you can lay back on the whiskey tonight and enjoy your quiet time." Elena blushed, knowing that they had practically forced Alaric to move back to his apartment what with them having sex practically all the time and Ric having sensitive ears.

"Finally! No offense Elena, but I thought you'd never get out of that room. Just have fun!" He said, turning towards the counter and grabbing the papers he had been correcting, tossing them into his bag before slumping down onto the couch. Damon chuckled at Elena's expression, but he led her out, not before saying good bye to Alaric.

* * *

><p>"Did you say you're whipped, Damon?" Elena playfully asked as she remembered Damon's confession in her bedroom while they were getting into Damon's Camaro. He hadn't given too much thought to what he had said to her, but he had no problem in admitting that he was completely smitten with her and that he'd do anything for her.<p>

"Smitten, whipped… yeah… it's not like anyone could resist you, 'Lena. Let's face it, you are all I need to be happy and… well you are a little vixen... we're perfect for each other!" Damon finished, smirking as Elena rolled her eyes at his last comment but couldn't held back the smile that seemed to constantly form on her lips these days. She really was happy and in love which made her smile all the time because Damon was always with her. Now she'd laugh at his dirty jokes and she had her own set of witty comebacks, which made Damon extremely proud.

"Ready?" Elena's hand gently grasping his while smiling softly at him, her eyes conveying the love she was feeling and the confidence she had in their new found relationship. Damon smiled genuinely at her, lowering his head to place a sweet, yet hungry kiss on her plump lips.

"I'm always ready…I just don't know what I'm gonna do if Caroline starts babbling about stupid girl stuff. Good thing I have the Grill's bourbon supply to keep me entertained" He winked at her and Elena rolled her eyes as she gave him a pointed look.

"Just the bourbon will keep you entertained, huh?" She had a devilish glint in her eyes, which Damon didn't miss and he wrapped her in his arms, his lips crashing onto hers. Elena was a little taken aback, but she responded fiercely, threading her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss.

"I told you we should've stayed home, but since we are here… I'm planning on having fun tonight, 'Lena" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Elena knew that those simple words were not so innocent when coming from Damon's mouth. Damon's conception of fun _had _to imply something sexual and Elena's skin tingled, her mind already conjuring images of Damon pushing her into the bathroom at the Grill and fucking her hard against the wall.

"Yes, Elena… _that_ kind of fun" Damon's husky voice made shivers run down her spine as she looked into Damon's sparkling blue eyes, seeing the wide grin spread on his lips. Elena playfully slapped his chest, rolling her eyes as he winced in mock hurt.

"Shut up! Caroline and Tyler are waiting, let's go inside." Elena laced her fingers with his, practically dragging him into the Grill, making their way through the crowd.

"Elena! Over here" An overly excited, blonde vampire yelled from the bar, waving them to come over.

"Hey Caroline" Elena looked at her friends, smiling as she saw Caroline stand up and jump into her arms. Damon looked confused and he noticed Tyler giving him a slight nod before taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh my God! Elena you look incredibly hot… are you planning on torturing Damon?" Caroline's eyes were scanning over Elena's body. The last few words were spoken into Elena's ear, in a low voice but they both knew that Damon had heard. That brought a smile on their faces as they sat down on the barstools, the girls in the middle and the guys on each side.

"Thanks. And yes… I'm planning on teasing my vampire a little. You look great, too, as usual" Elena smiled as her best friend batted her lashes, clearly aware of just how good she looked. She had probably spent hours in front of the mirror to find the perfect outfit. Caroline was wearing a dark purple, short dress with black, lacy straps and a plunging V-neck. Her blonde curly hair was draping over her shoulders and her make-up was flawless- smokey eyes and soft pink lip gloss.

"So… I was thinking that we could get a few drinks here and then hit the club" Caroline said, quickly placing a sweet kiss on Tyler's cheek. Elena smiled and looked over at Damon who was already sipping some bourbon, his hand placed strategically on Elena's thigh.

"Tequila shots!" Elena knew she was not going to change Caroline's mind and it definitely sounded good, so she smirked at Damon who was watching her intently as she ordered the shots. Caroline and Tyler only smiled, both of them knowing that Elena was beginning to loosen up like before her parents' death.

After 2 bottles of tequila and 3 of vodka Elena was giggling at every word coming out of Damon's mouth and Caroline wasn't far behind. To be honest, even Damon was a little buzzed and he was actually having fun, _real_ fun.

"I can't believe it! You were_ that_ wild, 'Lena?" Damon chuckled as Caroline gushed about how they used to party all night long and sneak in every Sunday morning back into the house.

"Yeah…but I was still witty. Remember that time when we were playing strip poker and I was totally wasted, but I still won?" Tyler and Caroline exploded in a fit of laughter while Damon raised an eyebrow…

"Strip poker, eh? I like it… maybe we can play sometime." Elena started laughing as Caroline gulped yet another shot of tequila. She drank like a fish but it was understandable, her being a vampire and all she had a higher tolerance. Still she and Tyler both managed to get drunk enough to not care what came out of their mouths.

"Yeah, trust me, man… Elena over here was a real party girl. I used to think they were the craziest chicks, she and Care had put on quite a show…" Tyler shook his head, his eyes landing on Caroline and he licked his lips.

"You mean…" to say that Damon was having fun would be an understatement… Hearing all these stories about all the shit Elena had done was really turning him on, not to mention the fact that Elena was practically sitting in his lap and her laughing caused her body to move and her ass to swerve deliciously over his growing erection.

"Yes…Lena and I used to have so much fun seeing the guys squirm around us. After a few shots and driven by the music, we were fully making out… You should've seen it" Caroline burst into giggles as she saw Damon's eyes darken, his grip on Elena's thigh tightening.

"Come on… honestly these two were the hottest thing! You should've seen the way they danced… all of the male population was drooling over them." Tyler said, while drowning his beer and Elena turned her head, smirking as Damon raised an eyebrow again.

"It was not that big of a deal ,Tyler's exaggerating… we were barely 17" Elena tried to reason but even she could tell that Damon got really turned on by that thought. She smirked at him, rolling her hips onto his groin as she molded her lips to his, feeling his thumb drawing circles on her thigh. Her skin was burning under his touch especially now that the alcohol in her system was fueling her lust and Damon kissing her like that didn't help her stay in control of her body.

Her hands were locked around his neck, bringing him closer and she let out a moan when Damon nibbled at her lower lip sensually drawing his tongue over it. In that moment Damon was so turned on that he would've taken her right there, on the bar but before he could do so, Caroline cleared her throat loudly.

"I think we should head out to the club right about now, before you two decide to fuck on the bar table…" It seemed that drunk-Caroline had no filter and Damon smirked, pulling Elena to her feet and Tyler jumped up quickly, grinning at Caroline as he kissed her passionately.

"Let's have some real fun" Damon whispered in Elena's ear as the two couples walked towards the exit of the Grill hand in hand, laughing at how impatient they all were to get out of there. The alcohol was making the sexual tension even more intense.

* * *

><p>The bass was pounding around them and through their bodies. The strong beverages pouring down their throats as they sat at the bar, doing shots of Patron and having silly drinking contests. Of course Damon stopped Elena from going up against Caroline, knowing that her human body wouldn't take the massive amount of alcohol she was about to ingest.<p>

Elena was smiling, in her drunken state, entranced by the music as Caroline was kissing Tyler. She felt Damon's fingers tracing random patterns on her back, making her skin burn with desire as his lips pressed onto the soft skin just behind her ear. The bartender just brought them their next round of shots as Tyler and Caroline turned towards them. A really buzzed werewolf proved to have naughty thoughts as he leaned and licked a hot trail over Caroline's left breast, pouring salt over it and turning towards Elena.

"For good old times… Elena? Take the shot!" Tyler said while placing a piece of lime between Caroline's lips. The blonde was smirking as she saw Damon's eyes darken again and she raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at Elena, who was also smiling and already taking the shot glass in her hand, coming closer to her vampire friend.

Elena looked at Caroline before leaning into her, her lips touching Caroline's smooth skin, her tongue darting to take the salt in slow, sensual movements. Damon's eyes widened, his erection already straining against the fabric of his jeans as he saw Elena lick off the salt off of Caroline's cleavage.

Elena playfully sucked at the skin and drew back, drowning the shot before smirking devilishly at Damon, her eyes locked with his as she bit into the lime from Care's lips, lingering a little longer. Just when Damon thought she would take the lime and back away, Elena opened her mouth and kissed Caroline with hunger, devouring her lips and the slice of lime. Her gaze was set on Damon's while Caroline kissed her back with matching desire and Tyler's jaw hit the ground - he was practically drooling over them. _What's with men and their fantasies?_ Elena thought as she saw Damon smirk and even strangers stopped to stare at them.

The girls finally broke apart and Elena ran to Damon, dragging him on the dance floor as she heard the DJ change the song. Rihanna's _Red Lipstick_ pounded through the speakers as Elena started dancing, swaying her hips seductively as her hands drifted into the air, not caring about the other sweaty bodies moving around them.

"I love this song!" She had turned her attention back to Damon, yelling over the music.

"Yeah? I thought that the DJ would play Katy Perry's song _I kissed a girl _especially for you two. After the show you just put on…" Damon chuckled as Elena slapped him playfully across the chest and in the state she was in, she felt heat spread all over her body as he pulled her flush against his body.

"Show, huh? That's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you" Elena whispered huskily into Damon's ear, nibbling at his earlobe as she pulled him closer, sliding her hands down his chest, one of his legs making its way between hers. She started grinding against him, his hands gripping her hips as his lips crushed onto hers, kissing her passionately. The friction of his jeans on her bare inner thighs was making her body burn with desire, his lips and tongue making her lose control.

"I like you like this, 'Lena… Fun, wild…_really aroused_" Elena moaned as she felt Damon's hand sneak between their bodies, his fingers brushing against her damp panties while his other hand was pulling her closer. Elena was shaking as she felt his fingers run over her aching core, his eyes boring straight into her soul. His lips were so close and she had to kiss him or she felt like she'd die and without thinking much about it, Elena pressed her lips to his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Damon teased her a little longer with his fingers and her hands were desperately trying to bring him closer, she was driven insane with lust and pure need for his touch. Damon smirked as he pulled back, allowing her to catch her breath as he spun her around, her back molding onto his chiseled chest and his hands wound around her waist.

"Damon!" Elena gasped but as soon as she felt his lips on her neck, all of her protesting words got caught in her throat and she gripped his hands, pushing back into him. They began moving sensually against each other, her ass rubbing erotically over the obvious bulge in his pants and one of his hands slid lower, playing with the hem of her short dress, setting her skin on fire. His fingers slid the black fabric of her dress a bit higher, imperceptibly as they moved together on the dance floor.

Nothing could ever be innocent with a man like Damon Salvatore by your side and Elena knew perfectly well that dancing could get hot and heavy pretty fast. The room was fading away and if they were interrupted in the bar, here, they could easily ignore all of the people, now that they had a significant amount of alcohol in their systems. His touch called to her, making a fire erupt deep inside of her and the desire was flooding her senses, the need to feel his skin on hers being too powerful to control. Damon's fingers ran up and down her sides as his other hand was splayed on her taut stomach, pressing her body into his. Elena felt shock waves run through her body as Damon's scent and touch overwhelmed her senses, enveloping her.

"_I've got moves you've never seen" _Damon had told her that a while ago and he had been absolutely sincere. Elena felt his fingers hike up her dress, exposing more of her tanned legs and she wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing his lips on hers. The all too familiar feeling was building up inside of her and she had trouble breathing normally when his lips found their way to her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin teasingly.

The bass was vibrating through them, Damon's touches taking over her soul and making her tremble under his expert hands. Maybe it was the pure sexual tension or the heat that lingered between them or simply the fact that there were so many people around them, but Elena needed to get out before either one of those things would suffocate her.

"Damon… let's go outside" Elena wrapped her fingers around his wrist, turning her head so that she could look into those bright blue eyes that set her blood on fire. Damon took her hand in his and started moving quickly through the crowd, dragging Elena towards the back door. As they saw the small metallic door, they were too preoccupied with the thoughts of what was about to happen on the other side of that door to notice Caroline's smirk and rolling eyes.

* * *

><p>The midnight breeze swept over Elena's overheated body, making her skin tingle and small goose bumps appear all over her body. That was probably not because of the chilly air, though, but because of the excitement of what was to come. Damon was right in front of her now, looking dangerously sexy, the moonlight being the only thing lighting over the dark alley besides his bright blue eyes, of course.<p>

"You are full of surprises, Lena but I'd rather you didn't kiss anyone else. You're fucking _mine!_" Damon's cave man instincts kicked in, amplified by his vampire nature, making him practically growl at her, the thought of Elena's lips on anybody else's woke something primal, animalistic in him, a jealousy that he couldn't explain. The sense of possessiveness was taking over him, even though he tried to hide it with his sarcastic commentaries, now they all came back to him full force, the need to be with her being too much. Damon kept his distance, knowing that he had indeed enjoyed the little 'show' and that the sexual tension was getting to him, the vampire inside of him screaming to slam her against the wall and fuck her senseless.

Elena's heartbeat was going crazy, her eyes darkening to almost black and she waved two fingers up in the air, as an invitation for him to come closer. Apparently he understood exactly what Elena wanted and he smirked while he used his vampire speed to sweep her off her feet -_literally_- and she burst into giggles. Damon pushed her up against the brick wall, effectively making those girly giggles turn into low moans as his mouth latched on the soft skin above her pulse point. He crashed his lips to hers and kissed her hard, his hands gripping her behind as she wrapped her slender legs around his torso, grounding her hips into him. The kiss was brutal as if punishing her, the bruising force only turning her on even more.

"Fuck, Damon!" Elena moaned as she felt her back press into the cold brick of the wall, his tongue, hands and basically his entire body dominating hers and she surrendered, already too damn horny to back down. This wasn't like her, not even in her wildest days she hadn't made out on a dark alley or even rushed out of somewhere only so that she wouldn't explode out of sexual frustration. But yet here she was, pressed up against a wall, moaning and about to have sex outside of a club, in a dark alley where people could easily see them, getting it on with the most gorgeous man alive.

"I'm not the one to share. Especially not you!" Damon roared at her, pressing his groin into her and smirking as the smell of her arousal spiked the air, driving the beast inside him insane. The blood was rushing through her veins, her chest was heaving and her breathing was labored because of his proximity and the intimacy of their touches. He gripped her wrists and pinned them high above her head, his lips an inch away from her ear, his teeth closing over her lobe as Elena moaned, her legs bringing him closer.

"Are you going to punish me, Damon?" Elena purred as Damon pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard, one of his hands still gripping her wrists and the other sneaking in between them. He pulled back just a little so that his hand found the zipper of Elena's dress and practically ripped it, leaving Elena exposed to the midnight air and his intense gaze. She gasped as the dress pooled down at her feet and Elena was left in only her tiny lacy lingerie. He was intoxicated with the smell of her arousal and he really did try to hide this dark, dominant side of him, but now that he knew for a fact that she thrived in the rough treatment, he wouldn't stop, he would not hold back any longer.

"Yes! I'm gonna ruin you for other men _and_ women. You're all mine. This…" He said as he cupped her breast harshly through the thin fabric, tweaking her nipple with his thumb.

"This…" Damon continued in a hoarse voice as he bit her lip and flicked his tongue over it before demanding entrance to her mouth, his expert tongue wrestling with hers, still dominating her.

"This…" He tore apart the remaining pieces of clothing and cupped her womanhood roughly, making a loud moan rumble from her chest. Elena thought she would spontaneously combust if Damon kept on doing this to her. He was incredibly arousing, the effect he had on her being absolutely clear. Her pussy was creaming and aching for his touch, her breasts were sensitive and her need to feel him buried deep inside of her, slamming her into the wall with the power of his thrusts was making her whole body tremble.

"Damon! I'm all yours! Body, soul… forever, Damon, now please…" Elena didn't know where all this was coming from, but she was so wound up and needy that she didn't care about anything except the fact that she wanted Damon to touch her, to_ fuck_ her. His dark side only served to fuel her up and she knew that she was going to explode soon just from hearing the snarls and growls coming from him.

"No one will ever fucking _have_ you again!" Damon groaned as Elena started rubbing herself onto him as she gave him the sultriest look she could manage, her eyes turning black with the raw desire she felt for him. Her core was throbbing for him and she moaned when she met his lustful gaze, those piercing blue eyes boring right through her heart and embedding themselves into it. Elena was desperate for any form of contact, but Damon's possessiveness and roughness were a major turn on, too.

"Damon…please" Elena moaned, digging her nails into the hand that was holding them, her hips bucking into him, instinctively. Damon groaned at the erotic sight of Elena's naked body grinding into his, her movements only making him harder, his painfully hard erection pressing into her core, making her shake with the immense need for his touch.

"Please what, Elena?" Damon smirked, knowing that she'd beg for him to take her already and loving the idea of it. When he saw that Elena had her eyes tightly closed, her body practically dripping with her arousal, he gulped, releasing her hands and kneeling in front of her. Elena gasped at the sudden movement when Damon buried his face between her thighs, his tongue lapping at her cunt relentlessly, while her moans turned into whimpers and her body was trembling as the long awaited pleasure was spreading through her core.

"Oh Damon!" Elena screamed as Damon's teeth closed over her swollen, sensitive clit, his tongue circling it as his lips sucked on it. He was working her clit with all he had- lips, tongue and teeth and those were driving Elena insane with pleasure. Damon flicked her clit with his tongue as her hands threaded through his hair, her heart beating rapidly as she felt herself teetering over the edge. He plunged three of his fingers into her, her weeping pussy contracting over them as she finally felt the familiar wave of pure bliss crash into her. The intensity of the moment made her head spin. This was not possible! The pleasure was too much, her vision began to blurry and she was lost in the haze of her powerful orgasm.

"Fuck!" She came undone under Damon's touch, her nails scraping the brick of the wall as Damon's hands were sustaining her as he pulled back and stood up. There was no way in hell that she would have been able to stand right then and Damon knew it, feeling proud as he held her close until she came down. Elena's body was quivering and he growled in her ear as she tore his shirt open and pushed it over his shoulders to let it fall down onto the ground. She didn't know how it was even possible to want him so badly even after that earth shattering orgasm, but she did and all she could think about was that he had _way_ too many clothes on.

"I'm in control here, Lena! You belong to me…" He whispered huskily in her ear as she nodded slightly, her hands still fumbling with his belt. Damon couldn't wait to finally be buried into her warmth but he wanted her to say the words, to feed his big ego. He gripped her behind, bringing her legs back around his torso. Elena moaned, not able to form any coherent sentences, not even acknowledging the cold brick wall or the fact that they were still in a public place. With Damon pressed like that against her she had no care in the world, no one existed besides them and the insatiable feeling of desire that coursed through her bloodstream.

"I belong to you, Damon… only you!" Elena whispered against Damon's lips as she molded her mouth to his, desperate for his kisses and wanting him to fuck her already. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, swirling around his and tasting herself, which only turned her on even more. There was nothing more erotic than Damon Salvatore and she moaned into his mouth, her hands already raking over his back, her nails digging into the hard plane muscles, urging him on.

"And don't you forget it!" Damon snarled at her before getting rid of his jeans, practically tearing them apart. His cock was dripping with precum, wanting desperately to be inside of Elena, the mere thought of her walls contracting around him made his cock twitch. The moment her hand wrapped around his erection, Damon pressed her back into the wall, the pleasure being too much to handle, knowing that he wouldn't last long. He wanted to stay in control and he teased her by rubbing his member between her soaking folds, making her mewl.

"Please fuck me, Damon!" Elena yelled at him, her head falling onto his shoulder as he slammed into her, gritting his teeth at the tightness and warmth that was engulfing him. Damon lost it and he began thrusting into her hard and fast, his hand fisting in her hair as she crushed her lips to his. Elena was reveling in the sensations that exploded in every cell of her body, her hips moving on their own accord to meet his every thrust. Her body was burning from the inside out and her blood was boiling with lust and love. Damon groaned, gripping her ass with both of his hands, stopping her movements but continuing to pound into her.

"Faster, Damon! Harder" Elena moaned as he slowed him movements and began paying attention to her pebbled nipples, sucking each of them into his warm mouth and biting down gently. Elena whimpered under his touch and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Damon placed his hands on either side of her, on the cold wall and began to ram into her fast and hard just like she had wanted. Elena was moaning loudly as Damon picked up his speed, the slight feeling of pain caused by the bricks on her back being overruled by the immense pleasure that he was bringing her.

"More, Damon… Bite me!" Elena whispered breathlessly as Damon began kissing her neck, nipping at the soft patch of skin just above her pulse point. Her request left him speechless, even though he had thought about that and he could hear her heart pound in her chest, he didn't want to scare her away, but now that she was the one asking… he seemed to like the idea. Even in his darkest form, he wasn't able to hurt her, still he was trying to contain all of his vampire instincts, not to go too hard or too fast so that she won't get hurt.

"You're killing me here, Elena…" He grumbled as Elena took the initiative and brought his head to her neck, exposing more of it so that he could have better access. Damon growled, feeling his fangs drop and the veins protrude under his eyes. Elena moaned as he hit a particularly sweet spot inside of her, her walls already clamping on him. Damon was never one to ask twice and now he was too far gone to stop.

His fangs sank into the soft flesh, making Elena plunge head first into the most exquisite orgasm she had ever had, her body shaking with the assault of sensations. Damon growled into her skin, feeling her inner muscles milk him dry as his balls drew up, his cock shooting his cum deep inside her womb in hot streams. They felt like they were floating, the intensity of their climaxes darkening their vision and making them almost fall into unconsciousness. Elena felt like she had just been catapulted to the moon and back, her heart was racing and she was struggling to catch her breath.

"Oh God!" Elena moaned as he pulled back, her body instantly missing the contact but she braced herself on the wall and smiled as Damon placed a soft kiss on her lips. His hands encircled her, bringing her forwards and seeing the gushes on her back, caused by the bricks. Damon's eyes widened and realization suddenly hit him as he stepped back, in utter shock.

"I hurt you…" His voice was low and hoarse, but Elena could see the horror in his eyes as he picked up his clothes and got dressed in a few seconds, his ripped shirt left unbuttoned. Elena smirked as she felt him lift up her dress and saw how he tried to zip it up, but to no avail.

"Damon… you didn't hurt me… I enjoyed it!" Elena cupped his face, smiling as she looked around to make sure that no one had seen them. She couldn't be sure, but Damon smirked at her, handing her his shirt to cover herself up, while biting into his wrist and Elena didn't hesitate in taking it. She didn't want Damon to feel bad about the scratches on her back so she drank a bit of his blood to heal them.

"You know… I have to admit your little make-out session with Little Miss Barbie over there made me a tiny bit jealous, but this was more out of pure sexual tension and frustration… so that you know… I'm not _that_ possessive and I do indulge in a good threesome once in a while, but that's for our next dunk date night" Damon winked as he pulled her away from the wall, smirking as he saw her wobbly legs and reddened cheeks.

"You know I won't be able to walk properly for a couple of days, right?" Elena laughed as Damon picked her up bridal-style and super sped them to the Boarding House, leaving the club without even bothering to tell Caroline that they were leaving. She and wolf-boy were probably engaging in some similar activities and didn't even notice they were gone.

**So this was it! Finally…How did I do?**

**Did you like dark Damon?^^ I think that next time there will be a little strip number…at the Boarding House and the roles will be reversed*wink***

**If you have any more ideas, please pass them on and I'll do my best to do them justice.**

**Review and let me know what was your favorite part!** And if you'd like Rihanna's song _Skin_ to be the strip song for next chapter ^^**

**Xoxo Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!** I'm finally updating this… it was a bit of a hard chapter to write… I hope I managed to do it justice… I want to thank you all for reading this story, for the awesome reviews and for adding this to your favorite and alert lists! You are incredible…**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you that wanted Elena to be in control… I hope you'll like it.**

**Go ahead and R&R!****

**Lap Dance**

Elena smiled as she looked in the mirror, checking her outfit for one last time before Damon came home. She wore a tight, black lacy corset that ended just below her breasts, pushing them up and creating a tantalizing cleavage, a garter belt that clipped onto her sheer stockings and sky high, _fuck-me_ heels. The idea was to take control. She was feeling daring _after a full bottle of whiskey_ and she knew that Damon would probably jump her bones the moment he'd see her like this so when Caroline suggested a little striptease number, Elena complied. The blonde had even helped with her outfit and song selection and brought the bottle of whiskey over -_liquid courage-_ and Elena's mind was already fuzzy.

She checked her I-pod again, to make sure that she had the songs ready. First off there was Shiny Toy Guns - Stripped, Awolnation - Sail, Joi- Lick then she went with Rihanna's song, SKIN. Elena bit her lip nervously, knowing that she didn't have much experience with these things, but she felt at ease because Damon seemed to know exactly how to make her loosen up and loose her inhibitions. Not to mention the confidence boost she had after drinking her whiskey.

"Honey, I'm home..." Damon's sing-song voice resonated through the Parlor as he sped into the room. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him: Elena dressed in the sexiest lace corset and undergarments, her lean legs seemed to stretch out for miles thanks to those heels, her long chocolate locks falling over her breasts and her luscious lips curved upwards into a seductive smirk. His innocent Elena was the impersonation of sex and he couldn't wrap his mind around how fuckable she looked dressed like that. _She had a garter belt for crying out loud! _Now this was an image that he'd gladly burn into his brain…

"Well… this is some way to greet me, Lena!" Damon said as he moved at vampire speed so that he was standing right in front of Elena. She gasped in surprise when he pulled her in for a really heated kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips and swirling around hers. Elena moaned as she felt his fingers brush against the nape of her neck as he brought her closer, her body flush against him. He could taste the alcohol on her tongue, which proved just how nervous she had been and that she really needed a bit of help from her friend, _Jack _so Damon decided that he'd do as she says, curious to see where this was headed.

Damon's hands were traveling down her back and cupping her behind, desperately needing to feel more of her, _all_ of her as Elena pushed him playfully away. He looked shocked and he tried to capture her lips again, but Elena stopped him, placing her hands on his chest to keep him at a distance. The naughty glint in her eyes, that fire and passion that exuded from her made Damon's pants tighten painfully, constricting him.

"You are at my mercy today, Damon! I'm going to be the one in charge now and you'll just sit back and do as I say." Elena pushed Damon back onto a chair which had been placed in the middle of the Salvatore sitting area; roughly tugging at his hair, Elena forced him to meet her eyes as she straddled his legs.

"And if you don't…"Her lips were barely touching his.

"Are you going to punish me for last night, Lena?" Damon smirked as she pulled back, leaving him to stare at her behind as she made her way to the I-pod and hit play. Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns started playing and Elena turned around, her hips swaying seductively with the music. Damon's eyes were fixed on her, drinking her in and trying his best to keep himself from rushing over to her and slamming her into the nearest wall.

"You're not allowed to touch me until I tell you to do so!"Elena leaned in, whispering into his ear huskily as Damon dug his fingers into his thighs, trying to hold back. His vampire instincts were hard to keep at bay, but he'd drive a stake through his heart only to see Elena gyrate her hips like that. She could barely focus on the music, her attention being captivated by the insanely sexy vampire sitting right in front of her. The buzz from the alcohol was making her really horny and she couldn't care less about her uncharacteristic behavior.

"You know what? I like you like this, Damon… You're going to be the one to beg today!" Her words were dangerous and she knew she was playing her part really well by the look of pure lust and adoration in Damon's eyes. Elena placed her hands on Damon's thighs, lowering her body so that he had a great view of her cleavage while smirking devilishly, her brown chocolate eyes burning into his. Damon's body was already on edge, watching as Elena pushed her body into his, her breasts sliding over the contours of his perfectly chiseled abs and defined chest.

The song was invading her senses, the sexy rhythm of her hips driving Damon crazy with lust and pure need. Elena slowly moved up and nuzzled his neck, her lips pressing teasingly against his skin, then travelling up and down the expanse of his throat. The smell of his cologne was taking over her senses. She ran her tongue slowly over his jugular, feeling a groan forming in his throat as she nipped at his soft skin, effectively making Damon shiver under her touch.

The song changed and Sail by Awolnation started playing on the stereo, making Elena pull back, smirking as she saw Damon's hands clench into fists. His willpower was impressive even to himself when he saw Elena turn around and lower her body intently to give him a better look at her behind. She looked at him and winked as she pushed her ass up in the air, swerving it sensually. He was curious how far she'd push him and he absolutely loved her like this: dressed all in black, dominant and sexy as hell; the mere sight of her was turning him on and he had to admit that having her all over him like that would make a great foreplay.

As Joi's song Lick began, Elena slowly made her way behind him, putting one leg before the other and keeping her gaze locked with his. She circled him two times, swaying her hips sensually and occasionally leaning into him and teasingly running her hands through his hair. The song changed again and Elena smiled as her favorite song resonated through the empty house.

_The mood is set,  
>So you already know what's next.<br>TV on blast,  
>Turn it down,<br>Turn it down.  
>Don't want it to clash,<br>With my body screaming now._

_I know you hearin' it,  
>You got me moaning now.<br>I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.  
>I got a secret imma drop em to the floor, oh.<em> 

Elena stopped right behind him, her hands gliding over his chest, going all the way down to his belt. Damon gritted his teeth as Elena's fingers brushed against the obvious bulge in his pants before sliding just inside his pants and back out again, torturously teasing him. _Damn it! This girl is going to be the death of me! _Damon's thoughts were running wild as he saw her tiny hand slid inside of his pants. She was such a little minx! There was no way in hell that he'd be able to withhold for much longer.

_No teasin,  
>You waited long enough.<br>Go deep,  
>Imma throw it at ya,<br>Can't catch it.  
>Don't hold back,<br>You know I like it rough.  
>Know I'm feelin ya, huh.<br>Know you liking it, huh._

"Why the fuck don't you listen to the fucking lyrics and stop teasing, Lena?" Damon felt his hair being tugged roughly before Elena come back in front of the chair, her hips moving sensually with the music. She smiled at him and lifted her left foot onto the chair, in between his legs. Damon had a perfect view of her long, tanned leg and the sensuous curve of her derriere, which was making it extremely hard for him to not grab her and take her right then and there. Damon felt like he couldn't resist it any longer as he caressed her leg slowly and leaned in so that his teeth closed over the strap on her thigh, tugging at it as Elena laced her fingers through his jet black hair, pushing him back.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
>Baby strip down for me,<br>Go on take em off.  
>Don't worry baby,<br>Imma meet you half way,  
>Cause I know you wanna see me.<em>

Before he had time to say anything Elena turned around quickly sitting on his lap. His hands instinctively settled on her hips and Elena didn't object as she started rolling her hips onto him, slowly, in rhythm with the music, making Damon tighten his grip on her. All of her previous rules flew out the window as she sat in his lap and began moving on top of him, feeling the heat travel throughout her body. He groaned as Elena began to swerve her ass over his package, enjoying the way she felt the effect she had on him. With every move, she felt him grow harder and that shot tingles all over her.

_Almost there,  
>So baby don't stop what you're doing.<br>Softer than a mutha  
>Boy I know you wanna touch.<br>Breathing down my neck,  
>I can tell ya wanna -<br>And now you want it like,  
>Want you to feel it now.<br>I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou.  
>I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou.<em>

Elena tried to keep up her act, she _really tried_, but she realized she was as turned on as Damon by the whole situation if not more, due to the amount of liquor she had ingested earlier. The music was pulsing through her body, making her grind her hips into Damon's even harder. Elena knew that she was lost the moment she felt Damon's hot breath skim over her neck and his fingers slipped to her garter's belt straps, lightly tugging at them again. Elena's head fell back onto Damon's shoulder as she began to slide her body against his, molding them together. Her up and down movements were making her throbbing core come into contact with his jean-clad erection and even that slightest contact made her moan. Elena could practically feel him inside her, the dizziness making it hard for her to keep focused and all that she wanted was to rip the stupid fabric that was separating them so that he could finally be inside her.

_No teasin,  
>You waited long enough.<br>Go deep,  
>Imma throw it at ya,<br>Can't catch it.  
>Don't hold back,<br>You know I like it rough.  
>Know I'm feelin ya, huh.<br>Know you liking it, huh._

Damon's lips were travelling over the expanse of Elena's neck, sucking at her soft skin and making their way to her ear. He felt her round, firm bottom grind harder against his pulsating cock, driving him insane. She didn't even know how badly she affected him, but having her right on top of him, looking incredibly sexy and grounding her ass into him like that was probably the most arousing view for Damon. All that he wanted in that moment was to burry himself into her tight, wet pussy and thrust into her until she screamed his name and not stop for the next day or so…

_No teasin,  
>You waited long enough.<br>Go deep,  
>Imma throw it at ya,<br>Can't catch it.  
>Don't hold back,<br>You know I like it rough.  
>Know I'm feelin ya, huh.<br>Know you liking it, huh._

Suddenly she turned around to face him, throwing her legs on each side of him, resuming her movements and rocking her hips faster. Damon groaned as Elena ran her fingers down his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers roaming over the exposed skin. Damon felt the alcohol humming in her bloodstream as he nipped at the silky skin just over her collarbone. He didn't care in the least about it because it only seemed to have made her more daring and, better yet, her taste would be exquisite, now that her blood was drowning in alcohol…he knew that it would be really pleasurable to drink from her now, for both of them.

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
>Baby strip down for me,<br>Go on take em off.  
>Don't worry baby,<br>Imma meet you half way,  
>Cause I know you wanna see me.<em>

Damon's fingers slowly made their way to her aching core, drawing small circles all over her innermost thigh before sliding over her moistened folds. He growled low in his throat as he felt just how much she wanted him, how turned on she was. Elena's moan of approval made his cock twitch as he stroked her teasingly, her hands shooting up to pull his mouth to hers. She crushed her lips against his with bruising force, eagerly welcoming Damon's tongue into her mouth. Their lips molded together as Damon's index finger dipped into her heated core, making her gasp at the sudden intrusion. Elena slid his shirt down his shoulders with trembling hands, practically ripping it in her haste to get him naked as Damon began to pump his finger in and out of her, reveling in her warmth, knowing that she was more than ready for him.

_No heels,  
>No shirt,<br>No skirt,  
>All I'm in is just skin.<br>No jeans,  
>Take em off,<br>Wanna feel your skin.  
>You a beast, oh.<br>You know that I like that.  
>Come on baby,<br>All I wanna see you in is just skin._

The next moments were all a blur of ripped clothes as the words of the song resonated through Damon's mind _"All I wanna see you in is just skin" _Oh, how right those words were… He wanted Elena naked; he wanted to feel that soft skin against his as they finally connected completely. Elena felt more liquid lust spill from her core as she felt Damon's fully erect member press into her sensitive folds. She had ripped open Damon's jeans, pulling his impressive member out and started pumping her hand around him. Even though it would've been an interesting view to leave the corset on Elena, Damon had left her naked to his hungry gaze.

_All in baby,  
>Don't hold nothing back.<br>Wanna take control,  
>Nothing wrong with that.<br>Say you liking how I feel,  
>Ain't gotta tell me that.<br>Just put your skin baby on my skin._

Damon had to admit that he was beginning to love the song more and more and the lyrics couldn't have been more perfect, the right timing and all… Elena, on the other hand was paying no attention to the familiar lyrics, her mind only focused on relieving the aching in her core. Damon was gripping her hips as he held her hovering in the air, his vampire strength helping him to do things that normal humans couldn't even dream of. Elena placed her hands on his broad shoulders, trying to steady herself as Damon's mouth latched onto one of her sensitive nipples, sucking and nipping at it gently. Damon's ministrations were making Elena squirm, needing the contact with his skin more than air itself.

"I need you inside me!" Elena whimpered as she swayed her hips, feeling the tip of his erection sliding against her heated flesh. He looked as if he was in a trance, gazing in her eyes while working his mouth over her breast and his hand massaging the other one. Elena was lost in the sensations that his tongue and thumb were creating by flicking over her pebbled buds, pleasure-filled moans resonating through the room. The intensity of Damon's look as he gazed up at her was making it even harder for her to hold back those sexy sounds. His cerulean blue eyes were filled with desire and they were a few shades darker than usual, but Elena still felt enthralled by them.

Damon lost every bit of strength he had left and couldn't hold off any longer as he heard her cry of pleasure. He slammed her onto his lap, entering her in one swift thrust, his member stretching her walls deliciously. Elena gasped loudly at the sensation as she felt her inner muscles flutter around his impressive girth. No matter how little time had passed since they had been together, the feeling of completion they felt in that moment was utterly overwhelming. They needed to get closer, crawl under each other's skin if necessary because the pull they had over each other was so powerful that it consumed them.

_No heels,  
>No shirt,<br>No skirt,  
>All I'm in is just skin.<br>No jeans,  
>Take em off,<br>Wanna feel your skin.  
>You a beast, oh.<br>You know that I like that.  
>Come on baby,<br>All I wanna see you in is just skin._

A low growl escaped from Damon's lips as Elena started rocking her hips back and forth, creating that delicious friction they both craved more than anything in the world. Elena moaned loudly as Damon placed hot, open mouthed kisses all over her neck and shoulders, settling on that spot on her neck that made lust spread through her veins. His warm tongue left scorching trails over the expanse of her throat and his hands brought her closer as their lower bodies collided together. Embracing the pleasure, Elena pressed her lips harshly against Damon's, arms wrapping tightly around each other, bringing them closer as they moved in unison. Damon couldn't keep back the moan that escaped through his parted lips as Elena picked up her pace, her nails clawing at his back and lips devouring his while her inner muscles were clamping down on him.

His fingers were roughly gripping her hips as Elena rode him harder and faster, lowering herself onto his rock hard erection and moaning as she took him in deeper every time. Damon watched her delicious breasts bounce as she moved faster and he relished in the erotic view of Elena sliding herself over him, groaning as he saw his cock disappear into Elena's moist pussy. He was engulfed in her warmth and Elena was moving like a pro, dominating him with all she had. Her full lips were travelling over his defined jaw line, down the side of his neck as his hips rose from the chair as best as he could to push himself even harder and deeper into her.

Elena moaned as Damon hit that sweet spot located deep within her and she rolled her hips on top of him, roughly tugging his hair so that she could crush her lips to his. The sensations were overwhelming already and Elena was certainly enjoying the buzz she had from the alcohol and so… she had no filter; the moans were louder than before and every stroke of his head against her G-spot made her cry out. She would've been embarrassed if she would've been sober, but right now she couldn't care less if she resembled a porn star because she knew that Damon wouldn't mind how loud she was. The music had ended, but they didn't seem to have noticed it, being too lost in each other's touch to pay attention to their surroundings.

"Fuck!" Elena rolled her hips rougher into his, loving the sinful sound that were coming from Damon's lips and ready to do anything for him to keep moaning and groaning like that. Damon shivered at her newfound skills and Elena felt a rush of heat flood her senses as she felt Damon lightly shake under her. She had made Damon freaking Salvatore shiver and she was damn proud of that! She started moving faster and grinding harder into him, making both of them moan as their lips molded into yet another scorching kiss.

Electric jolts of pleasure were surging through her as she moved on top of him, the sounds of pleasure coming from Damon's throat and the sinful sounds of flesh crushing onto flesh that echoed through the room were making Elena feel powerful. She was savoring the moment more than she would've thought, feeling sexy and seductive and loving that she was in control. The way she was moving up and slammed her hips down on him, rolling them as he was buried deep inside her was making Damon growl and throw his head back in pleasure.

Elena nibbled at his lower lip as he ground her against him harder, making a gust of air gush out from her lips as she moaned his name in ecstasy. Every thrust had her moaning into Damon's mouth as they kept kissing passionately, teeth clashing and tongues entangling fiercely. There was no doubt that they were made for each other, equally passionate, feisty and stubborn. Elena, feeling daring and driven by the power that coursed through her veins as she made Damon moan over and over again, leaned back, placing her hands on his knees. Damon watched her, oblivious of what she was doing until he saw her extend her long, tanned legs, one at a time until her ankles rested on his shoulders. His eyes widened as Elena smirked at him and started pumping her ass back and forth at a speed that had them both moaning.

"Elena! Where did you learn to do that?" Damon asked in a hoarse voice as he looked at her, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. His arms wrapped around her lower back, making her arch her back into him more and taking him in deeper, allowing him to hit that spot that made her scream. Damon simply loved that he now had a perfect view at how his member was entering Elena, soaked in her juices and sliding into her warm core. Elena was whimpering because the new position allowed Damon to penetrate her deeper and harder, his arms pulling her closer as he plunged into her with long, slow thrusts and then rough, fast moves.

"Cosmopolitan magazine…" Damon didn't even register her answer as he saw her face contort in pleasure and felt her inner muscles clamp down on him in a vice-like grip. They both knew that it wouldn't take much longer for their worlds to explode and they opened their eyes, gazing at each other, connecting on every level. The intensity of their gazes was unnerving and it made Elena's skin burn and her core ache for more of that delicious friction.

"Damon!" Elena felt her body tighten, teetering over that blissful edge as Damon slammed one more time into her, finally triggering her overwhelming orgasm. Her vision blurred, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her body convulsed under the power of her release and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Damon pumped into her two more times before he let go, shooting his load into her welcoming womb. Their climaxes were mind-blowing, making them pant as they came to.

"Fuck that was hot!" Damon said with a smug expression and then he groaned as Elena lowered her legs around him again, settling into the satisfied state of post orgasmic haze, closing the distance between their lips. Elena inched forward, placing her hands on his chest and kissing Damon lazily as he held her close. She smiled as she rested her head onto Damon's shoulder, relishing in the soft touch of Damon's fingers caressing up and down her spine.

"So… I guess that was good, huh?" Elena teased him as she lifted her chin and looked up into Damon's eyes, playfully batting her lashes. Damon chuckled lightly as his fingers tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, placing the softest kiss on the tip of her nose.

"That was better than any of my fantasies, Lena. You're incredible!" Elena grinned as she looked up at him, loving that thoroughly fucked, dazed expression and messy hair, the fire already igniting in her core. How she could feel turned on mere moments after an earth-shattering orgasm was beyond her. Damon would definitely be up for a round two, judging by the way he was already getting herder inside her. He was looking at her with a smirk plastered on his face, doing the sexy eye thing that drove Elena crazy as he moved his hips suggestively.

"I know what I'm gonna give you for your birthday, Elena…" His voice was dripping sensuality and was soft like velvet. Elena ran her fingers up and down his chest, enjoying the way Damon's muscles were twitching under her fingertips.

"What?" Curiosity took over her as she peered up at Damon through her long lashes. His eyes held a mischievous glint that made desire course through Elena's bloodstream as she felt him get rock hard inside of her again. Damon smirked as her brown, chocolate colored eyes widened.

"A book" He said, mysteriously as he picked her up, making her gasp in surprise. Elena giggled as she heard Damon's answer, but that small laughter turned into a loud moan when she felt him slide deeper into her.

"What book?" She managed to grit out as Damon hoisted her up and grabbed her behind, making sure she felt his member move inside her.

"The Kama Sutra, of course" Even fucked nearly boneless, his little kitten smacked Damon's ass-literally, but couldn't really argue with the idea. The exhaustion from their heated coupling was now completely gone and Damon sped them over to the couch, still not pulling out of Elena, enjoying how snug and warm she felt around him.

This was impressive for a human- the stamina and desire Elena had as Damon started moving inside her again. Damon wanted to feel every bit of her, kiss every inch of her skin and to not stop _doing her_ for at least a few days. He was planning on having her again and again until they were both too exhausted to move, until they ended up panting and naked, sore and tangled up on the carpet. His fantasies were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Fucking Ric! I swear… you have the worst timing ever, man!" Damon growled as he pulled out of Elena and rushed over to pick up his shirt and handed it to Elena to cover her up. She fumbled with the buttons as Damon pulled his pants up, using his vampire speed. Alaric entered the room, his eyes widening as he took in the view of Elena and Damon half naked, glaring at him.

"Shit! I thought you'd be done with this by now! I needed my drinking buddy back…" Elena was holding Damon's hand as heat spread throughout her body, not the heat of desire, but that of embarrassment as her cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. Damon smirked at her and he turned towards Alaric, who was headed towards Damon's liquor cabinet, needing a glass of Damon's good bourbon.

"You'll get him back once I'm done with him…" It was the first time that Elena actually talked like that about Damon, especially with Alaric. The teacher almost chocked on his drink as he heard Elena's words, looking up at Damon who had a smug expression, seemingly pretty damn proud of her. Damon couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's face as he awkwardly placed the tumbler down.

"You heard the girl, Ric… now… I know that we have our thing, but I have other priorities at the moment… I promise I'll make it up to you" Damon was smirking as he raised his eyebrows suggestively, making Alaric scowl at him in disgust.

"You better make it up with a bottle of your best bourbon, Damon…" He warned as he turned away and headed for the door.

"Oh and Elena… you'd better come home eventually… I'm not going to handle taking care of all of Jeremy's teenage drama, not to mention that you'll miss my cooking!" Ric yelled back as he slammed the door, rushing out to his car. He shook his head as he drove away, rolling his eyes as he thought back to the old days when Damon would have gotten drunk because of Elena's mixed signals. Alaric was glad that they finally got together, though he'd never admit that to his best friend. If they weren't so loud and horny all the time, maybe he would've hung out with them more…

**How'd I do? Initially I was planning on having another smut filled scene, but then I thought that**** Ric**** deserves to be a part of every chapter of this story even if for that, Damon has to get ****cockblocked**** a bit… **

**Well… Please REVIEW and let me know if you have any other ideas/prompts/suggestions!**

**I am really nervous about this chapter so I'd appreciate some feedback****

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo Rose**


	5. Counter tops and ice

**Hello my dearest readers!** How've you been? Are you still with me? I hope so because this story is really special to me and I love writing it so damn much! **

**First of all I want to thank you all for the amazing feedback and for following this story, for adding it to your favorites and especially for leaving amazing reviews! You are the best readers ever! **

**I want to give a shout out to my awesome friends: Tink and Danni again…for the constant support and for listening to my ideas and helping me develop the scenes better…This story wouldn't be the same without you two...and a few other people, too.  
><strong>

**I still don't own anything, but if I owned Damon then I'd totally send him over to you to say a personal thanks to each of you *wink***

**Anyhow…long A/N… Let's get on with the story!**

**I hope you love it! xD**

**Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The bright summer sun shone on the long driveway that lead to the garage behind the Boarding House. It was one of those heated July days when the clear blue sky and the dancing sun rays were overrated. The Boarding House was quiet as Elena made her way down the stairs and into the Salvatore kitchen.<p>

Elena sighed as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, quickly gulping down half of it. She loved summer and even though she had just had a rather cold shower…that she shared with Damon of course, she still felt hot and wished that she could be soaking the sun somewhere on a tropical island with cocktails and Damon.

The devil himself was still in the shower as Elena made her way through the house. She was only wearing one of Damon's white T-shirts that ended mid-thigh and her black, lacy boy-shorts. Her hair was loosely tied in a ponytail, leaving only a few strands of hair out. She was looking out the large window as she spotted Damon's vintage Camaro outside on the drive.

"_Well…Let's see how you'll like the view, Mr. Salvatore…" _Elena thought as she made her way outside, searching the gardens with her eyes. She knew that Damon would surely be out of the shower soon and he'll definitely hear what she was doing… As if on cue, her gaze landed on the object she was desperately looking for: the garden hose. She picked it up and walked towards the car, which was not muddy or anything, but the idea wasn't to _actually_ wash the car…

Elena ran to the garage and started to water before hurrying to pick up the hose and let the water hit Damon's car, who supposedly didn't hear all that by now, which he did. He was pulling a pair of silk, black Calvin Klein boxers on when he heard Elena run around and turning on the water from the garage. His lips curved into a sly smirk as he pulled on a pair of dark jeans- since vampires have little to no problem with the temperature- and sped out into the garden.

"Now would you look at that…Did I die and gone to heaven?" Damon raised his eyebrows suggestively as he strode over to Elena and grabbed her from behind, his arms wrapping tightly around her tiny waist as he picked her up and playfully let his fangs graze her shoulder, feeling a shiver run through her.

"Nope…not heaven…this is better" Damon smirked as he placed Elena down and took the hose from her hand, before turning it towards her.

"Damon!" Elena screeched as she felt the cold water splash her skin, soaking the T-shirt she was wearing as Damon looked her over, appreciatively. Elena was one hell of a view, the wet T-shirt clinging to her body and revealing her hardened nipples to Damon's hungry gaze.

"This is what I call hot…" He licked his lips as he saw Elena's eyes take a darker shade of chocolate brown as she purposefully grabbed the hem of the soaked T-shirt and tied it around her waist so that Damon could see her lacy panties and taut stomach. Damon's eyes roamed over her body and he forgot all about the hose that was in his hand as he strode towards Elena.

The vampire was distracted by her womanly curves as she smiled devilishly, leaning into him before quickly snatching the hose from his hand and turning it towards Damon, soaking his dark designer jeans. The look of shock on Damon's face was priceless and Elena burst into a fit of giggles as he growled at her playfully.

"You shouldn't have done that, Lena" Damon smirked as he dodged another of Elena's attacks, the spray of water hitting his car as he sped over to Elena and picked her up, making her laugh some more. The happiness radiated through every single pore on Elena's body and Damon couldn't help but join in and laugh as Elena turned the hose upwards, creating a curtain of water all around them.

"Damon…" She tried to catch her breath but Damon spun her around, making her laugh some more. It was all so…_normal_ for them that Damon wanted to enjoy every little moment of it, her laughter, her playfulness, the look in her eyes and tuck it all away in his mind.

"Are you still hot, kitten?" Damon whispered in Elena's ear as they dropped the hose, now simply embracing each other. Elena shivered as Damon's hot breath hit her cooled skin, feeling her entire body respond to his voice.

"You tell me…"

Elena licked her lips as she met Damon's gaze, smiling lewdly up at him with a smug expression that made Damon's cock twitch. His resolve crumbled and his brain was working overtime, coming up with the most obscene scenes of what to do to Elena. He smirked at her as he leaned forward, letting his soft lips linger just out of her reach, but close enough so that when he spoke, they grazed over her plump, delicious lips.

"Oh, you're so hot!" Elena's heart was beating out of her chest and her breathing was shallow, mingling with Damon's as he spoke. The softness of his lips was inviting and all she wanted was to close the distance between them. So she did. Her lips crashed against his, passionately and Damon wasted no time in deepening the kiss. His tongue swept inside her mouth, moving against hers, entwining in greeting as her fingers threaded through his silky raven locks.

"Well this was a bad idea…" They both heard Alaric from behind them as he cleared his voice, making Damon growl at him in response.

"It sure was, buddy…what do you want?" Elena smiled as she watched the interaction.

"Hey Ric… we were just trying to cool off…" Elena mumbled as she picked up the hose to prove her point.

"I can see that…" Alaric gestured to their thoroughly soaked clothes and Damon scowled at him.

"Well…as long as you're already here why don't you cool off…"Damon trailed off as he grabbed the hose from Elena and directed it to Ric, effectively drenching his clothes, too.

"Damon! What the hell!" Alaric shouted as his best friend began laughing. The teacher looked at the vampire menacingly and Elena stifled a giggle. Then Damon turned the hose to his friend again, bursting into laughter at Ric's expression. Alaric ran after him, gripping the hose and splashing water on Damon and the three of them kept on running around, laughing. It was a bit childish, but they deserved some fun.

"Okay…I need to get out of these clothes" Elena said, trying to catch her breath. At hearing her words, Damon stopped, speeding towards her and smirking.

"Ew…now that's usually my cue to leave, but I can't leave like this" Alaric gestured to his wet clothes and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You can use one of the guest rooms and you'll find some clothes in the closet. But whatever you do…don't come into the kitchen. Understood?" Damon sighed as he explained and Ric shrugged, not even wanting to think of the things that would be happening in that kitchen.

After Alaric left, Damon grabbed Elena from behind, his strong arms circling her waist. There was a gust of wind that blew around them and Elena found herself in the kitchen again, only this time Damon was with her and they were both soaking wet (pun intended). Damon smirked as he saw the look of pure lust in her eyes as he grabbed her thighs and lifted Elena onto the kitchen counter. She wound her arms around his neck, wanting to feel him closer, knowing that the smug smirk he had plastered on his face was partly caused by the feeling of her puckered nipples against his chiseled, _naked_ chest.

The heated look in his ocean blue eyes was all it took form that wanton lust to invade her senses, raging through her system unfettered. Damon was standing between her legs, pressed up against her and her skin burned from the simple touch. Elena realized that the lust turned into need, pure, all consuming need. She was addicted to him, addicted to the feeling of Damon and she needed her fix.

"Damon…" Elena tightened her legs around him, bringing him closer, feeling the hard bulge in his pants come into contact with the heated, drenched lace of her panties. A moan escaped her lips and it took all of Damon's self control to not take her right then and there and forget all about his devious plan of torture. But how could he ever think straight when Elena was grinding against him, moaning?

"Are you hungry?" Damon suddenly asked, trying to deflect her attention so that he could pull his shit together and torture her.

"What?" Elena looked at him, shock written all over her face as she raised an eyebrow questioningly. Who was this and what had he done to Damon Salvatore?

"We have fruit…you like peaches, right?" Damon asked as he graciously stepped around the kitchen island and picked up a peach from the fruit basket. Elena watched him incredulously…what was he doing?

"Here…" He handed her the peach and was smirking as he practically ripped her clothes off in a second, not even giving her time to process what happened. Elena gasped as she found herself naked on the counter and with a peach in her hand, Damon watching her intently. Her eyes narrowed and Damon pulled out a small bucket full of ice and placed it on the counter, next to her. Elena clearly had no idea of Damon's intentions and it only made his eyes glint devilishly.

"Let me feed you, Lena…" Damon whispered as he took the dark red peach out of Elena's hand and brought it towards Elena's mouth. She opened wide, obediently and Damon licked his lips as Elena's teeth pierced into the delicious fruit. Elena instantly felt the sticky juice pouring from the corner of her mouth onto her chin and trickling down to her neck.

"Mmm… delicious isn't it?" Damon purred in her ear as he wound his left arm around her waist, pulling her towards him and bending over her to lick the sweet nectar off her skin. Elena moaned as she felt Damon's warm tongue over her rapidly heating flesh.

Unexpectedly, Elena grabbed Damon's arm and took another bite of the ripe peach. Damon pulled back, smirking as more juice exploded in her mouth, sweet, sticky trails running down her neck again, to her collarbone and even her breasts. His fingers were also coated in the juice and he placed the peach aside, using his fingers to spread the nectar all over her breasts and down her flat stomach.

Damon then proceeded to lick all of the juice off of her, using his tantalizing mouth to suck at Elena's soft skin, nipping and making her body ache for his touch. Her hands were gripping his broad shoulders whilst her legs were pulling Damon closer, heels digging into his ass.

"Damon!" She hissed as Damon bit gently on her sensitive nipple, his hands already reaching for the bucket of ice. Elena felt her insides clench as she saw Damon bringing an ice cube to her collarbone and tracing the expanse of her neck. The coldness of the ice was making her tremble but the touch was very much arousing and Elena moaned as Damon slid the cube lower, between her breasts.

"How does it feel, Elena?" Damon whispered in a husky, low voice that made a scorching fire spread through her body, straight to her core. Elena was already worked up and she needed release, she needed to feel that pleasure that burned through her veins and that high that meant reaching nirvana.

"Good…it feels so…good!" Elena moaned as she felt the ice cube circle her nipples, making them pebble immediately and she felt Damon's hot breath over the rosy bud. The immense pleasure that this slightest touch caused to erupt in her body was inexplicable and Elena was helplessly clutching to Damon's shoulders for support.

"Please Damon!" She whimpered as Damon moved lower, the ice cube melting away over her taut stomach and he quickly grabbed another one, guiding it from her sternum to her navel and dipped it inside, causing Elena to squirm.

Damon smirked at her and knelt on the floor, all the while keeping the ice moving on her inner thighs as he gently spread her legs apart to accommodate his shoulders. Elena was already so wet and needy that he wasted no time and hooked her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to the edge of the marble counter so that she was completely open for him.

Elena moaned loudly as she looked down, seeing Damon nestled between her legs, the erotic image burning itself into her brain. Her scent was so potent that it invaded his senses, it was intoxicating and he could feel the need to taste her overwhelm him.

"Beautiful…" Damon whispered as he licked his lips, the sinful sight in front of his eyes making him painfully hard…her glistening pink lips of her cunt, her swollen clit that was begging to be touched made his mouth water. He leaned in, swiping his tongue teasingly between her folds, making her moan loudly, her hands gripping the counter until her knuckles were white.

Elena trembled under Damon's talented tongue, the mere sight of him on his knees making her insanely aroused. She watched, entranced as Damon spread her nether lips apart with his fingers, his tongue exploring her, circling her clit. Her body was on edge and she arched her body into him, needing his touch more than anything in that moment.

Damon smirked at her impatience and lightly pressed his lips to her clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Elena cried out his name as he continued to torture her with slow, sensuous licks up and down her labia. Damon was enjoying every second of it, the sexy sounds she made and they way she silently begged him for more.

"Fuck!" Elena yelled out as Damon started flicking his tongue over her clit in a maddening way, circling it and then flattening his tongue over it, bringing her pleasure like never before, pleasure that she felt down to her toes. Oh how Damon enjoyed being a vampire…and now Elena had to admit it really paid off most of the times.

Damon smirked as he saw the effect he had on her, seeing her face and hearing her moans was making things harder for him, but he'd make the wait worth it. He'd lick, tag, suck and circle her bundle of nerves over and over, winding her up until she would be teetering the edge, but then he'd stop right when she was sure she'd fall apart. Elena moaned in protest as she felt his tongue travel down to her entrance, lightly lapping at her cunt and kissing her flesh lightly until she'd calm down.

"Damon!" Elena practically mewled when she felt his tongue pushing inside of her, making her cry out as he started moving it in and out of her and she could feel that ever muscle in her body was cramped with the need for release.

"You taste so much better than peaches, Lena" He pulled back, smirking as he placed a small kiss on the inside of her thigh before he grabbed another one of his ice cubes. Elena's eyes widened as she saw Damon direct it to her heated core.

"What are you doing?" Elena pulled back, gulping as Damon held her in place.

"Cooling you off, of course…" Damon pouted innocently at her although the position in which they were in was not in the least bit innocent.

Damon teasingly ran the ice cube up Elena's right thigh, making her heart beat erratically, but as soon as Elena felt his lips over her heated flesh, his tongue working magic on her clit she relaxed under his touch. Damon pulled back a bit, licking his lips as he gently slid the ice over Elena's swollen, sensitive clit, making her yell out his name.

"Damon!" The feeling of the ice against her clit made her wince at first, but as Damon delved two of his fingers into her tight hole, there was nothing but immense pleasure. Her head fell backwards, her eyes rolling in the back of her head when Damon began pumping his fingers in and out of her and alternating between touching her clit with the ice and curling his fingers deep inside of her.

As it became increasingly difficult for Elena to breathe, Damon smirked and pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean. He loved how she responded to his every touch and how she moaned in protest because he didn't let her come. Not wanting to waste too much more time, he gently slid the melting ice cube between her folds, making Elena cry out in surprise.

"Fuck! Damon…" Elena whined as she tried to squirm away from his grip, but he still held her tightly against his mouth, attacking her with his tongue and lips again. He lapped up relentlessly at her cunt, plunging his tongue into her as he felt her fingers tug at his black locks. The sensations were overwhelming her, the rapidly melting ice inside of her pussy was only increasing the level of pleasure that Damon gave her with his talented tongue.

"OH God!" She cried out as she tugged on Damon's hair, bringing him closer, feeling her body contract with anticipation and knowing that she needed to find her release before she'd explode with need. Damon worked her up by playing with his tongue at her entrance then sucking each of her folds into his mouth and running his tongue up and down her core sensually.

"Fuck! Damon…Please! I need to come" Elena moaned, finally conceding and begging him to give her what she needed to find completion. Damon complied, looking up at her and meeting her dark eyes in which there was only lust and love, her lips were swollen…both of them that is…and her cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling deliciously as she panted. Her eyes were glazed over with pure need and Damon swore that the serious case of blue balls he was experimenting was worth it to have this image of her.

Damon grinned lewdly at her as he returned his attention to her moist pussy, latching his lips to her sensitive bud, sucking it into his mouth and making her mewl. Elena was lost in the feelings of unadulterated pleasure that Damon was bringing to her, the pure bliss that was coursing through her veins. The things that Damon did were downright sinful and they should be illegal, heck they probably were in some countries, but he was a God, a sex God and he knew it.

This time, when she felt the coil in her belly clench, Damon didn't stop and he thrust his tongue into her, driving her higher than ever before. Elena was moaning and gripping his shoulders tightly as her legs began to shake, her whole body trembling with her imminent orgasm. Her world shattered around her, her vision becoming blurry as she locked her legs in a scissor-like grip around his neck, helplessly grinding her hips into his face as her orgasm hit her like a freaking tidal wave.

Damon knew he had never witnessed something as erotic and hot as Elena grinding into him, falling apart right before his eyes. Her entire body shook from the intensity of her orgasm, bringing her nirvana. After not delivering so many times, it was as if her body decided to take all that Damon gave her now and implode with pleasure. It was as if all of the orgasms that he had promised had rolled into one that rippled through her body, from the very tips of her hair to her toes.

Damon held her as she rode her orgasm, smirking, knowing that he had ruined her for other men. Elena came down from her high as Damon was lazily lapping at her cunt, collecting her delicious nectar with his tongue.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked softly as he looked up at her.

"Just give me a minute…" Elena mumbled under her breath as she tried to steady her shaky legs. After a few deep breaths she moaned his name as she pulled at his hair, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. He rose gracefully, placing her wobbly legs on each side of his hips as he closed the distance between them, his lips descending on hers.

"I need you" Damon mumbled against her lips as he felt her quiver. Elena's arms wound around Damon's neck, pulling him as close to him as possible and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his luscious lips. The combination their tastes was incredibly erotic and it made her sated body wake up instantly, demanding more of the blissful sensations that only Damon could bring her.

Her small hands traveled down his chiseled chest, her nails raking down his rock-hard abs, making Damon grit his teeth. As soon as her fingers traveled lower, she noticed that Damon was still wearing his jeans and she actually groaned. Damon was kissing down the side of her neck and Elena ducked her head down to plant soft kisses all over his muscled chest. He moaned at the softness of her lips against his skin and those soft caresses of her lips quickly escalated to nips as Damon groaned.

"Why are you still wearing pants? I want you naked!" Elena whispered seductively against his neck as her small hand slipped inside his jeans, her fingers wrapping around his cock, making Damon growl against her neck. Those words were all that he needed to hear and in less than a second, he was standing in front of her completely bare. The mere sight of his strong, lean body was making her tremble with desire and Damon smirked, proudly as he saw the lust clouding her chocolate brown eyes.

His body was a work of art, a masterpiece and all she wanted was to pass her lips and tongue over every inch of his glorious body. She longed to memorize every little detail of his flawless physique and make him scream her name as he did to her. As their gazes locked, all thoughts of gentle fled their minds and they were consumed by the utter need to devour each other, lose control and feast on one another's body.

Damon nullified the distance between their bodies, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his torso as he drove into her with no preamble. Elena cried out as he stretched her until he could go no further, invading her flesh, both savoring the feeling of completion that surged through their bodies.

"Damon! I wanted to have my desert off your body, too…" Elena pouted adorably although her mind was set on driving him insane as she started tightening her inner muscles around him rhythmically, her slick walls massaging his cock. It felt like velvet wrapping around him and he smirked at the thought of how he had corrupted her. There was no way that he could go easy on her, not to mention that she felt cool around him, due to the ice and he just couldn't take it any longer. Her innocent puppy dog face was soon shattered, leaving place for the lust filled expression as Damon began to move inside her.

His thrusts were strong and steady, making Elena moan as she dug her nails into his shoulders, the multitude of sensations threatening to overwhelm her. She kept on demanding the he go harder…faster and the pure need and desperation in her tone made him groan as he grabbed her ass and pulled her up and towards him so that he could oblige. He pounded into her, driven by the lewd sounds that escaped her lips while his mouth was on her neck, muffling his groans.

"Oh God!" Elena yelled out as Damon moved faster, hitting all the right spots and she raked her nails down his back until she reached his ass, digging her nails into his muscled behind hard enough to draw blood. Damon growled as he felt the slight sting of pain that amplified the pleasure he was experiencing.

There was no way in hell that he could hold off much longer and he'd be damned if he came before her. He was trembling in anticipation for he knew that it was going to be mind numbing. Damon continued his forceful thrusts, driving into her with sheer abandonment, thriving in the intensity of their love-making. Elena met him thrust for thrust, raising her hips off the counter and he knew that it would only take a few more thrust to send them both tumbling over the edge.

Damon ducked his head and swiftly latched his mouth onto her sensitive nipple, sucking at it hard enough to make her cry out.

"Fuck!" Elena felt the telltale shivers that signaled the beginning of her orgasm and she knew she was a goner as soon as she felt Damon's fangs scrape against her skin. Damon felt her whole body tense as her cunt clamped down on him so hard that he found it hard to move. Elena screamed his name, digging her nails into his ass hard, effectively drawing blood as her release took a hold of her.

"Elena…" Damon grunt as he emptied his load inside her, shooting his hot cum deep inside of her as she milked his dry. Elena was holding him tightly with her legs, keeping him from collapsing to the floor as he trembled from the intensity of his climax. Elena was shaking, too, panting as she opened her eyes to look at him, her gaze gleaming with love and complete satisfaction.

They looked at each other, blinking tiredly and completely sated as Damon leaned in to place a soft, tender kiss on her lips. He wanted to stay like this forever, in her arms, in their own little bubble of post-orgasmic bliss. Elena smiled as Damon pulled out of her and picked her up off the counter, taking them to _their _bedroom. They fell asleep in less than 5 minutes, cuddling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…how'd I do? Did you like it?<strong>

**So…as you probably know by now I'm like addicted to reviews so please give me my fix!… I'd love to see many many reviews! And…as always I'll be expecting your prompts and suggestions because they do make my day…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I'm going on holiday for a week so I won't be posting anything… Just thought I'd let you know so you won't get mad at me :D**

**xoxo Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know you probably hate me right now! Believe me…I hate the fact that I have had so much stuff on my mind that I couldn't write more! But I wanna make it up to you, my dearest readers so…I'm going to write an epic chapter (fingers crossed).**

**Thank you so much for the amazing feedback ! You are absolutely awesome and I hope you'll keep on reviewing and that you'll have more prompts for me so that this story will have many many more chapters. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all of you that helped me with great ideas and especially to ****Alyssa92 ****for requesting the role play! Let me know how you like this one! ****

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD, unfortunately! But I love toying with the characters…**

**Smutty role play ahead so consider yourselves warned, people! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Miss Gilbert…I think you need to be taught a lesson… you have to be punished for your inappropriate behavior a few days back". Damon smirked as he whispered in Elena's ear, making her shiver as heated memories crossed her mind about her little strip number.<p>

"But I've been a good girl, Mister Salvatore…" Elena whispered as she toyed with a strand of her perfectly straight brown hair which was pulled up in two pigtails while batting her eyelashes playfully as she tried to play her part the best she could.

The school-girl outfit that was two sizes too small was certainly a huge advantage as Damon studied her body, his eyes roaming over her lean legs covered with knee-high socks and a mini skirt that covered practically nothing. There was a lot of skin on display as Elena had her white shirt tied in a knot just under her breasts, making her cleavage stand out deliciously to Damon's heated gaze.

"No…you've been really bad, Elena!" Damon purred as he circled her as his eyes feasted on her form, making Elena's heart beat even faster. _God! Why did I agree to this? _Elena thought as she saw Damon smirk at her. _Yeah, that's right…Damon sure has his ways to persuade me...so I'm gonna play this right and give him some show! _Elena's mischievous smile made Damon's mind reel.

"I'm sure there's something I can do to prove that I'm a good girl…" She slowly made her way to Damon, who was now sitting on the edge of the desk, watching her intently as she swayed her hips sensuously. Once she reached him, her fingers were lightly caressing Damon's jaw, traveling down over his sculpted chest, fisting his shirt and pulling him closer so that their lips were barely touching.

Not wasting more time, Elena crushed her lips to his, desperately needing to feel some sort of relief and Damon responded eagerly to her passionate attack. Elena moaned as Damon's tongue slipped between her lips, his mouth devouring hers and making her desire escalate to such heights that she wanted to climb on top of him and rub herself all over him.

Damon's hands were on her hips and she was sure that he was about as desperate as her, but she was wrong…after all this had been his idea and he sure as hell wasn't going to give in so easily.

"You're at my mercy, miss…so I'm in charge and I decide when I fuck you…" Damon whispered, his voice low and husky which made Elena all the more aroused and he knew it. She was still panting after their heated kiss and her mind was all over the place, conjuring images of Damon taking her hard against the desk. Her imagination was running wild and Elena decided if they were really doing this, then she'd show him just how good she was.

During their make out session, Elena managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and now, Damon's muscled upper body was on display for her roaming eyes. She was still so close to him that she couldn't resist running a finger down his abs to his jeans, her fingers curling around his belt and lightly tugging at it as she looked in Damon's eyes and smiled naughtily.

"Can I at least make you cum?" Elena whispered as she began slowly working on getting rid of his belt. Damon was a bit taken aback by her words, but the tightness of his pants was unbearable and he had to admit that Elena was playing her part well. She didn't actually wait for an answer as she slipped her small hand inside his jeans, massaging his member as she kneeled in front of him.

Before Damon could say something, she pulled his pants down and his erection stood proudly as Elena leaned in, flicking her tongue ever so slightly over the head. She peered up at Damon through her long lashes, to make sure he was watching her as her plumb lips closed over his cock, her tongue circling his head. Damon moaned low in his throat as he watched her slowly bob her head over him.

The sensations she was bringing him with her lips and tongue were magnified by the insanely erotic picture of Elena on her knees, her mouth on his dick and her brown eyes looking up at him. She sucked him all the way into her mouth and down her throat until her lips touched the base of his cock.

"Fuck!" He couldn't keep his hips from bucking forward, Elena's slow pace had made him feel like he was about to explode and now that she swallowed around him he thought he was going to cum on the spot. But she pulled back, lashing his shaft with her tongue along the way before swirling it around his head, paying special attention to that sensitive area just under his head.

This was supposed to be about torturing her, not the other way around and Damon was already groaning and moaning under her touch.

"How am I doing, Mister Salvatore?" Elena asked as she slowly licked her lips while still looking up at Damon. The air around them was crackling under the electricity that all that sexual tension was causing. Damon was going insane with need and he knew for a fact that there was absolutely no way that he'd be able to hold back much longer so he smirked as he pulled Elena up and turned her around using his vampire speed to reverse their positions.

"You shouldn't have done that, Elena…" Damon's velvety voice was making shivers travel all over Elena's body as Damon grabbed her legs and pushed her up on the desk, not giving her time to react.

His firm hands were gripping her hips as he ravaged her mouth. His lips were so distracting and every brush of his tongue against hers was making her even more aroused, her clit throbbing in anticipation as an overwhelming need took over her body.

Elena only noticed that Damon's hand had slipped under her skirt when she heard him groan at finding out that she hadn't been wearing any underwear. Damon's lips were now traveling the expanse of her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her creamy skin and Elena wrapped her legs around Damon, desperately wanting to pull him closer.

Damon's mouth was everywhere…on her neck, on the top of her breasts, on her lips, nibbling and sucking at her sensitive flesh in a passionate attack. Elena's moans were spurring him on, her fingers threading through his hair, a primal instinct taking over both of them as the sinful sensations were escalating. The way Damon was kissing her was so wild and sexy that Elena's head was spinning and she knew that she would explode really soon from all that raw lust coursing through her veins. Elena was panting, one of her hands finding its way down Damon's back, her nails digging into his skin as she felt his blunt teeth close over her soft skin.

"Damon!" She shrieked as Damon worked on giving her one hell of a love mark, sucking at her flesh until he felt blood surfacing and then soothing the spot with his tongue. Elena couldn't care less about how that would look tomorrow, because all of her attention was drawn south. Damon ran his fingers through her folds, moaning at how wet she was for him. Elena whimpered at the contact, her hips moving on their own accord, pushing back, begging for more.

The anticipation was killing her and she writhed as he slowly circled her clit, his sinfully delicious actions driving her insane with need. Damon's talented fingers delved into her heat, massaging her gently, purposefully not applying too much pressure and Elena moaned loudly as she rolled her hips in a desperate attempt to ease the torture. As soon as she was beginning to build up some friction, Damon pulled back.

"Behave…" He whispered seductively into her ear as she glared at him through hooded eyes, seriously considering begging him to just fuck her already. But, before she could speak a word, Damon kneeled in front of her. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk so that she was completely open to him.

Elena gripped the edge of the desk hard as Damon leaned forward, sweeping his tongue between her folds, making her tremble. The mere sight of Damon on his knees was driving her insane, not to mention the incredibly hot sensations that his tongue brought over her. He was such a tease! Elena arched her back, crying out as he circled her throbbing clit with his tongue, the feeling spreading down to her toes.

"Please, Damon!" She begged, feeling an all consuming desire eating away at her as Damon continued to lightly flick her clit, teasing her and pushing her to her limits.

Damon smirked against her glistening nether lips as he looked up, locking his gaze with hers as he breathed over her swollen bundle of nerves. She moaned, but kept watching him, enjoying the erotic view as Damon licked his lips before finally using his vampire speed and expert tongue all over her cunt.

He'd lap, suck and circle her over and over, until she was wound so tight that she thought she'd pass out. Of course he'd stop before she could come and his attention moved lower, pressing his lips against her folds until she calmed down. Elena felt like she could scream in frustration if he'd keep going like that for much longer and she was about to let him know that, but she cried out for an entire new reason, feeling his teeth close over her clit, then his tongue probing into her, tapping on her clit all at the same time.

"Oh my God!" She yelled out as Damon used his vampire speed to make her lose her mind, pushing her over the edge in a matter of seconds. She felt like his tongue was all over her at once and she couldn't handle it anymore. Every muscle in her body was cramped and she was shaking as she ground herself into him, her legs locking tightly around his face as she came. The intensity of her orgasm was mind-blowing and she felt like she had just imploded from all that pleasure.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was a sex god and as she started to come down from her high, he rose gracefully, his hands gripping her hips as he placed kisses up and down the side of her delicious-looking neck.

"Mmm…Damon" She practically purred as her hands wound around his torso, bringing him closer as she brought her lips to his, kissing him hard. She could still taste herself on his tongue and her sated body instantly awoke, as if knowing that he would take her even higher, lust coursing through her as she felt Damon's erection press against her thigh.

Elena's hand sneaked down between their bodies, curling around his cock, making him growl. She leaned forward, her lips lightly brushing over his neck as she trailed kisses up to his ear. Desire seemed to be unlimited, her body wanting more and more from him and it only made her more daring, her actions taking a darker shade of forbidden.

"I want more…I need you to fuck me, Mister Salvatore! So hard that I'll never get you out…" Elena whispered seductively into his ear her hand guiding his painfully erect member to her entrance as she lifted herself off of the desk and started rubbing her wet heat against him as she bit the soft skin of his throat. She used her legs and pulled herself up off the desk, effectively impaling herself on him.

"Shit!" Damon growled as he felt all the sensations hit him at once, his brain shut down and lust overruled everything, all thoughts of finesse shooting out the window as he grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from Elena as he filled her to the hilt.

Her body was on fire…feeling Damon inside of her was the most exquisite sensation that she had ever felt and she knew she was a goner as soon as he started moving, his hips pumping into her at a steady pace. He started with languid strokes, reveling in the feeling of her tight walls squeezing him, savoring the velvety touch on every inch of his cock.

Soon, the rather slow pace was driving both of them insane and Damon started to pick up speed, his control slipping away. Elena loved every second of his rough treatment, bucking her hips as she tried to meet his trusts, moans spilling out of her mouth as he hit that sweet spot inside of her that made her eyes roll in the back of her head.

"Damon!" Elena's scream through the otherwise silent room as Damon brought his mouth to hers, swallowing her moans as he kissed her with all he had. He began moving faster and harder, pounding into her, knowing that she like it rough just like he did. She was really made for him.

With every slam of his hips Elena cried out in ecstasy, her nails raking down his back as she felt her body tremble as Damon's thrusts dragged over her G-spot just right, her inner walls tightening around him more and more. Elena threaded her fingers through Damon's dark locks, bringing his lips to hers as she devoured his mouth.

He started to move even faster inside her, bordering on vampire speed, slamming into her until he thought he'd go insane with the pleasure. He hooked her legs higher up his torso, his hands gripping her ass, the slight movement making Elena gasp.

"Yes, right there!" She yelled out as she threw her head backwards, providing better access to her neck. Damon sucked at her pulse point, biting her with blunt teeth as his hips pumped harder and harder.

Within seconds, Elena felt her body explode as spasms wracked her whole body, her nails digging into Damon's shoulders hard enough to draw blood as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

The combination of Elena's inner muscles clamping down on him and her nails sinking into his skin made Damon fall over the edge, too. His cum shot out of him until he was panting, trying to get himself under control as his entire body shook under the intense orgasm.

"Elena…I love you…" He whispered as he clutched her closer, reveling in the intimacy of their position and staring at Elena with adoration as they both came down from their highs.

"I love you too" God only knows what he's done to her…he had sneaked into her soul, possessing her heart, invading her flesh and filling her till she felt like he was all that existed. There was nothing more that could make her feel such love and she knew that Damon felt the same way. As they stood there, wrapped in each other, silently calming down, Elena thought about how perfect it all turned out to be.

Neither one of them gave much thought about their surroundings even though they were still at the school, in Alaric's office. They were too caught up in the moment to notice the footsteps coming from the hallway. But, thanks to his vampire hearing, Damon heard Ric just as he was about to open the door and he panicked.

"Shit!" Damon quickly grabbed his clothes and pulled Elena down from the desk, just in time to avoid a more than awkward scene with Alaric. Elena was stunned into silence as Damon sped them over to the far end of the office, so that Alaric wouldn't actually see Elena in that situation.

"Shh…" He whispered as they both his behind the cabinet in the back of Alaric's office, both of them dreading a conversation with Ric at the moment, especially in that situation. Damon pressed Elena into the wall, hoping that Alaric wasn't going to notice them. Elena glared at Damon as they heard Ric shuffling through his study.

Thank God they hadn't really messed up anything on his desk or else they'd be in serious trouble. Not even the closeness of their bodies and the feeling of Damon's hard body against hers could distract Elena from the mortifying thoughts of Ric discovering them.

After a minute or two of silent prays, Alaric walked out of his office, oblivious to the couple that was hiding behind the cabinet and their previous actions. As Damon heard Alaric's footsteps fade, he exhaled and stepped back, relief washing over him. That's at least until he looked at Elena…

"Are you insane?! I thought you told me that Alaric was out of town, Damon!" Elena whisper/yelled at him, as if to make sure that no one could hear her. Her outburst made him furrow his brow, but he knew that it was stupid of him not to actually make sure that Ric wasn't going to walk in on them.

"Calm down, Elena…" Damon tried to soothe her, but he knew he deserved this. She was mad for a reason…

"Look…I know it was stupid of me and I'm sorry that we had to hide, but we didn't get caught at least…and you have to admit that it was worth it!" He grinned at her and he could see her rage dissipate as she tried to mask her smile with a snarl.

"You're impossible!" Elena rolled her eyes and before she knew it, Damon had picked her up and sped her towards his car at vampire speed. He wasted no time in pushing her up against the hood of the car and capture her lips with his, wanting to make her forget about the little inconvenience.

"Damon!" Elena tried to sound like she meant for him to stop, but it came out as a breathy moan and Damon smirked as he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips instinctively.

"I love you, Elena…and to prove how sorry I am for earlier, I'm gonna make you cum right here, against the hood of my car…" His voice was husky and Elena couldn't deny that she was turned on even though she had been angry a couple of seconds ago. He made her emotions run wild and he knew it!

"Damn it, Damon…you're gonna pay for that, but now, just fuck me already!" She'd been spending too much time with him, she was starting to sound just like him and he loved it. Wasting no time at all, he unzipped his jeans and pushed himself into her slowly, but as her lips attacked his, he started moving in and out of her, loving the way that she responded all too eagerly to his ministrations as he fondled her breasts.

Elena felt the coil inside of her tighten as Damon began hitting all the right spots, her body already buzzing with pleasure as she pulled his closer, her legs tightening around his torso as he plunged into her. They knew this was going to be fast because they were practically fucking in a public place, even though the Camaro was parked far off down the road, there was a big chance that a car would drive by and catch them doing the deed.

Their movements were frantic, lips fusing and hips colliding as they both felt the pleasure spread through their bodies. Elena moaned loudly as her body began to shake, electric jolts shooting thorough her core as she felt her toes begin to curl. The heat enveloped her as Damon finally pushed her over the edge, following suite as he felt her walls flutter against his cock, milking him dry.

"Wow!" Elena breathed as they separated, both trying to arrange their clothes and Damon kissed her lips as he pulled her to her feet. They were both sated and the tension had dissipated, leaving Damon and Elena to bask in the sensations of their post-orgasmic state.

"Now we can go home and I can cook you dinner…" Damon whispered as he shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed it on Elena's shoulders, smiling at her as she peered up at him through her long lashes.

"Or maybe we can get some sleep first…" He placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead and then moved to open the passenger door for her, before sliding into the driver's seat and driving them to the Boarding House…that was now their home…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…so that's about it! I know it's a bit rough around the edges, but I like how this turned out even though it's not that much of a role play. I hope you loved it, too, so please let me know!<strong>

**I'm sorry it took so loooong to update this but senior year has been difficult so far…**

**Review and tell me if you liked this one! Oh, and I need more requests…so don't hesitate to let me know what else you want to read!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Love ya!**

**Rose**


	7. Happy New Year!

**Hey all!…I guess I shouldn't start this by saying that you surely hate me, but you probably do which is totally understandable and I hope you'll forgive me for the long absence. **

**This chapter will have some festive scenes and it will be about Christmas and New Year's Eve for our favorite couple. I don't really know how much smut I'm gonna put into this…it just seems more appropriate to write mildly hot scenes…but maybe I'll get carried away as usual…**

**Thank you so much for reading this and for the feedback! You are totally awesome!**

**Okay…so I might need more prompts so please pass them on!**

**Enjoy!**

The holidays had come swiftly and Elena and Damon had gladly gathered their entire extended dysfunctional family at the boarding house. They wanted to just have a few days of peace, to get along well at least for Christmas.

Elena had convinced all of their friends that they had to make the most of what they had and to stay together, to enjoy the holidays. Alaric had played an important part in getting everyone together and Damon had actually been grateful that they had managed to convince everyone to come.

It had been the first Christmas in a long while that Damon had celebrated especially with so many people that actually meant something to him. Elena had been extremely excited about this particular holiday, he noticed, and decided he'd do anything to make it memorable.

So…that's how they had all ended up in the Salvatore's huge sitting area, scattered across the room each one having a glass of eggnog in their hands. It was good to be able to put all of their problems behind them and just hang out.

The Salvatore house had never been decorated in such a festive way, but given the fact that Christmas was Elena's favorite holiday, Damon had gladly let her do anything she wanted to the house. He had even brought her a huge Christmas tree which they had adorned all together.

Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and even Tyler had helped out. Damon had been pleased to see Elena like that, happy, glowing as she laughed along with Bonnie and Caroline. Christmas really was a time for miracles and love.

They had been all enjoying that nice, relaxing atmosphere and everyone had been so frantic about decorations and food that they were exhausted by the end of the day. Caroline had been setting decorations all over the house and she had hung mistletoe everywhere. Damon had laughed at that, refraining from giving her one of his witty comebacks because Elena was watching him closely. She had made sure that they were all getting along… and they did.

They had all been talking and sharing past experiences like good old friends and it had been a very merry Christmas for all of them. There had been lots of gifts and Damon had even cooked dinner. Caroline had bought presents for all of them and everyone had been pleased to find actually interesting gifts from the blonde. Alaric had been happy to see the amount of expensive bourbon he had received and they had all laughed at that.

They had survived through dinner, making small talk and actually having a great time together. To everyone's surprise, Elena had actually baked cookies and Damon had been very proud to tell everyone that she had managed to bake them all by herself without burning down the house. He had quickly received a smack on the back of his head from Elena, but he had actually made all of her friends laugh and he had been smug about it the whole evening.

Everyone had been on their best behavior and they actually realized that they had had a really good time together. After dinner and a few drinks, they had left to their respective homes and Stefan had decided to crash at Alaric's apartment, leaving Damon and Elena all alone.

As soon as their guests had left, Elena had practically dragged Damon upstairs, into his bedroom to give him her special present. Damon had been pleasantly surprised to see Elena's wild side and as soon as she had walked to his drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, he had been absolutely sure that it would be a Christmas to remember.

Elena had been dying to take control again and when Caroline had taken her to the mall to buy sexy lingerie and she had hinted that Elena should try a few kinkier things with Damon, she had quickly agreed. Having Damon be submissive had always made Elena feel empowered and she had already spotted the handcuffs in Damon's nightstand drawer so she had planned to give him a special present.

Well…truth was that Damon hadn't lasted that much tied to the bed, but she had had her fun with him. Elena had made sure that he appreciated the view and she had been successful in that what with Caroline's gift. Her blonde friend had given her a sexy lingerie set that barely covered anything, but Elena had been relieved that it was simple, red lace instead of those festive ones with white fake fur and all that. Damon had like them too…at least until he ripped them off of her after shredding the handcuffs.

Still, the hunger and urgency and raw need for control he had shown made Elena's insides flutter. She had had her fun and Damon had had his way with her afterwards, too. It had been a win-win really. And they had made it a Christmas to remember.

Thinking about it now, Elena had to bite her lip at the sinful images that were flashing through her mind. Damon had made it pretty clear that he was indeed a sex God; the only words coming into Elena's mind about that night were _multiple orgasms _and _fucked into unconsciousness. _Yeah, he did make her cum so many times that she had passed out from the intoxicating pleasure.

Now, as they were finally back home from Klaus's New Year's Eve party, Elena smiled at Damon as he swiftly pulled her against him and kissed her hungrily. They had went to the ball thrown by the Mikaelson family, but had decided that they wanted to be alone at midnight and at home.

The party had been one of those black tie events that Klaus loved so much and they had had actually had fun. There were no killings, not even a fight and Damon had had the pleasure of seeing Elena in yet another elegant dress that made her look even more stunning. He had made her dance almost the whole time they'd been there and to be honest, she hadn't minded then, but now she felt exhausted and her feet hurt.

Damon's kiss was distractingly intense, but he knew that Elena was tired so he pulled back, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on the tip of her nose as he looked at her again.

"How about a nice, relaxing bath? I did make you dance all night and I want to spoil you a bit..." Damon said sheepishly, smiling as he saw Elena's face lit up at the thought of being pampered.

"That sounds great!" She jumped up to kiss him, before darting towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked her as he saw her walk away from him.

"I'm just gonna grab a cookie and a glass of water...you go fill up the tub!" She called back at him as he shook his head, chuckling at Elena's words. Only she could have ditched caviar and champagne for his homemade cookies and a glass of water. But he loved her just for that...

* * *

><p>As the bathtub was filled with perfectly warmed water and cinnamon scented bubble bath, Damon lit up a few candles and turned off the light. It was perfect, he decided as he smiled and sped down to the kitchen to get Elena. She was still munching on a cookie as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist as his lips descended on her forehead.<p>

"Your bath is ready, my lady..." His typically southern gentlemanly and charming personality showed as he stepped back and bowed to Elena. Her lips adorned a huge grin as she pecked him on the lips.

Elena grabbed Damon's hand and she was about to drag him upstairs when Damon picked her up bridal style and a giggle escaped her lips as he carried her all the way to his en-suite bathroom. Seeing Elena this carefree and happy was all that Damon had wanted and he was more than pleased to make her smile and laugh like that.

As they reached his bedroom, Damon kicked his door shut as he gently put Elena down, before his hands went to work on getting the dress off of her. He turned her around so that she was with her back to him, smirking as he saw that they were in front if his full length mirror. His fingers brushed her skin as he slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down, his lips caressing the soft skin of her neck and shoulder.

Elena let out a low moan as she felt Damon's lips on her skin, his fingers pulling down the zipper of her dress. As she looked up, she noticed they were in front of the mirror, the sight of his body behind hers and the feeling of his lips already driving her insane.

Lust clouded her eyes as she felt and at the same time saw Damon's hands skim her dress down her body so slow that it was maddening. His hot breath hit her ear, making shivers run down her spine. Her eyes were locked with his in the mirror, the intensity of his blue gaze making her breath catch in her throat.

Admittedly, she had never thought that looking in the mirror while Damon would undress her would be on this level of erotic experiences, but it was. Elena felt desire pool between her legs as her dress hit the ground with a soft thud. Damon's eyes were drinking in her every reaction and he noticed her erratic heartbeat. She was as turned on as he was, but he wanted her to see herself in the mirror while he was pleasuring her.

Damon's fingers skimmed over her heated skin as she was now left in only her racy set of lingerie. She looked in the mirror at Damon's hand travelling down her stomach and bit her lip as his other hand made its way towards her lace covered breast. Her chest was heaving as she watched the lustful look on Damon's face and she knew she was going to let him do anything he wanted to her.

His fingers barely touched the skin just above her red lacy panties and he saw Elena's lips part, a small whimper escaping her mouth as he placed an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder.

"Watch us, Lena...watch what I do to you..." He whispered in her ear, lightly nipping at her earlobe as he finally cupped her breast and started massaging it expertly. Elena moaned his name as she brought one of her hands to his neck and the other one gripping his forearm, holding onto him for dear life, not trusting her own legs to keep her steady. Her eyes were locked on the mirror.

Damon smirked as he moved his fingers teasingly over the damp lace of her panties, licking his lips as he felt grind her hips into his hand, urging him on. Swallowing hard, he heard her moan as her backside came into contact with his rock hard member. He wanted to tease her more, but he also remembered that their bathtub was ready and he didn't want the water to run cold.

His fingers gently brushed over her clit before he pulled the lace to the side and slid his fingers in circles over her clit, his other hand still kneading her breast. He pulled her flush against him, his constricted member pressing firmly into her backside as he inserted one of his fingers into her dripping sex.

Elena gasped at the sudden intrusion, but the sight and the feeling of his erection pressing into her from behind and his finger sliding slowly in and out of her made her grip tighten. Damon smirked as he added another finger and started moving them faster, his palm pressing onto her clit.

The sensations were overwhelming and her senses were assaulted with pleasure. Seeing Damon and herself like that made her even more aroused than ever and feeling Damon's hands playing her like a violin made her head spin. He was driving her insane with desire and she could feel fire spreading through her body as he continued to stroke her from the inside.

There was this sudden urge to have him bite her that she didn't really understand. Still, Damon was expertly bringing her closer to her impending orgasm and the erotic image of the two of them had her on the verge of climax in only a few minutes.

Damon watched her and knew exactly what she wanted when she moaned loudly, tilting her head to the side. His gaze locked with hers as his fingers moved in and out of her, curling inside of her and making her gasp with pleasure. Damon's fangs extended and he kept eye contact with Elena as he bit into the soft skin on her shoulder, making her shudder and scream his name.

He felt her inner muscles clamp on his fingers and he saw her face contort in pleasure as her orgasm took over her body. Her blood flowed into his mouth, making him moan at her exquisite taste and he savoured a few small gulps of her delicious blood before licking the small puncture wounds.

Elena's whole body was shaking with the intensity of her orgasm and she was grateful that Damon was keeping her upright. The way that his eyes burned into hers made her blush and seeing as he licked the blood off of his lips and placed a lingering kiss to her shoulder made her weak in the knees.

Damon slowly pulled her against his body, wrapping his arms around her waist as she came down from her high. He placed soft kisses all over her shoulder and neck, feeling her body mould to his, melting under his touch. Elena felt Damon's fingers slide down her back, lightly tracing her spine as he unclasped her bra and pulled it off.

She turned around so that she was facing him and slowly brought her hands up so that she was cupping his face lovingly. Her brown eyes were staring into his with an adoring look as she saw him smile back at her.

Damon turned his face slightly and placed a small kiss on Elena's palm before taking one of her hands and leading her into the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she saw all the candles that were scattered through the bathroom, the scent of bubble bath filling her lungs. Damon smiled as he saw Elena's expression and simply kissed her knuckles as she looked at him.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Her soft voice drifted around him, making him grin as she placed both hands on his still covered chest and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"You might have mentioned that once or twice..." Damon smirked as Elena placed small kisses along his jaw line and down the side of his neck as her hands started unbuttoning his shirt.

She made quick work of his clothes and skimmed out of her panties and, as they were both left bare, Elena took Damon's hand and dragged him towards the tub. Damon stepped in first, sitting down as he extended a hand to help Elena settle in between his legs, her back resting on his chest. He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, starting to massage her tense muscles. Elena sighed appreciatively at Damon's ministrations and she leaned back into his body, relaxing completely.

"Mmmm... you have really talented hands..." Elena whispered as she felt his hands slide down her arms, his lips trailing down her neck and she could practically feel him smirk.

"I know..." His husky voice sent electric jolts straight to her core, his words only reminding her of the pleasure he had made her feel using those hands just a few minutes ago.

Suddenly aware of their closeness, Elena rolled her hips back into his, eliciting a soft moan form Damon and she felt his hand travel down her stomach again. But now she really wanted him inside of her, she wanted to see him, to kiss him as she came. Taking his hand into hers and pulling it out of the water, Elena turned around so that she was straddling him.

"Elena..." Damon whispered weakly as she leaned in and kissed him softly, her thighs resting on each side of him as her fingers tangled in his messy dark hair, massaging his scalp.

His hands found their way to her hips, gripping her and pulling her closer to him. Elena moaned into his mouth as she felt his erection against her skin. It was impossible to resist the pull they both felt and neither of them actually wanted to resist. They were in love and there was nothing that had felt this right before.

Damon's lips devoured hers, his tongue slipping past her lips and teasing hers before pulling back and nipping at her swollen lips. Elena was lost in the sensations that swirled around her as Damon kissed her with a passion that only he could be capable of. She felt his hands grip her tighter as she felt his cock brush against her nether lips.

A loud moan echoed through the candle lit bathroom as Elena felt Damon's impressive member slide into her. He looked into Elena's eyes as he filled her to the hilt, both of them enjoying the intimate connection. She rolled her hips a bit, making Damon groan as he placed kisses all over her neck, nipping and sucking at her creamy flesh.

Elena's hands gripped Damon's shoulders as she steadied herself, her head tipping back as she savoured the sensation of being filled by Damon. He paused to let her adjust at the seep penetration and he smiled as he felt her hands tighten their hold on him.

"Ride me, princess" Damon whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, his tongue darting out to trace the shell of her ear as he bucked his hips upwards, making her gasp.

Elena slowly lifted herself up and then came down, supporting herself on his shoulders as he held onto her hips, guiding her movements. She swivelled her hips in circles, still continuing to move her lower body with such teasingly slow lifts that made Damon groan. His head dipped down, his mouth latching onto her nipple, tugging on it gently and flicking his tongue over it.

The combination of feeling Damon's tongue on her nipple and her own circular movements of her hips which caused his cock to graze over her G-spot made Elena's eyes roll in the back of her head. She arched her back and moaned loudly as the fire started spreading through her body, shocks of raw pleasure licking at her insides. Her breasts were bouncing deliciously with the movements of her lower body.

Elena started moving faster, straining the muscles in her legs to keep up her rhythm. Damon helped her slam down onto his cock, easing her slides and thrusting upwards to meet her halfway. She was moaning and occasionally yelling his name rather loudly, which was not a problem since they had the house to themselves and he thrived in hearing her cries of pleasure.

Water sloshed out of the tub with Elena's frenzied and passionate pace, but neither of them cared about that. Damon angled his hips so that he would reach deeper into her, his cock stroking her in the most erotic way.

"Elena...look at me..." Damon demanded and he was met with Elena's chocolate gaze as love swirled in the depths of her eyes, reassuring Damon of how perfect they fit together. She was made for him and he was made for her.

Maintaining eye contact, Damon's hand sneaked between their bodies and his fingers rubbed her clit, manipulating it to get her off as quickly as possible. He wouldn't be able to hold himself together for much longer. Elena was already so close that she immediately toppled over the edge, screaming his name as she came hard, her inner muscles constricting around his cock, bringing him into the abyss of pleasure.

She rested her head on Damon shoulder as they both recovered from the delirious sensation of their climax. Damon's fingers were dancing across her skin and she felt the rumble of his laughter rise from his chest.

"What?" Elena asked, looking up at him as she heard him chuckle and saw the amused expression on his face.

"Well...if you haven't noticed, _Elena..._ half the water that was in the tub is now on my bathroom floor." Damon smirked as Elena blushed, looking around and trying to stand up, all the while avoiding eye contact with Damon.

"No need to be ashamed, Lena..." Damon continued, gripping her chin and forcing Elena to look at him as he pecked her on the lips sweetly before he scooped her up and climbed out from the tub.

Damon smiled as Elena rolled her eyes and giggled as she wrapped her hands around Damon's neck, holding onto him as he stepped out of the tub carefully and tried not to slip on the wet tile. As soon as he reached his bedroom, he carefully let Elena down, grabbing a fluffy white towel and began to dry her off with it. He moved the towel slowly over her skin, smiling up at her as he dragged the towel over her legs one at a time.

"Damon! It's 11 58!" Elena shrieked as she saw the electronic clock on Damon's nightstand and realized that they hadn't really missed the kiss at midnight.

"Yep...so I guess we'll be in bed at midnight and not in the tub, then" Damon smirked, but Elena quickly darted towards his closet and grabbed a shit, pulling it on and buttoning only a few of the buttons. He looked at her questioningly and amused by her actions.

"Damon...we have to toast a glass of champagne...you promised we're gonna spend New Year's Eve like a normal couple, remember?" Elena smiled sweetly at him, handing him his dark wash jeans as he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Okay, fine...but after we toast I'm taking you to bed." Damon argued and he pulled his pants on before speeding down the stairs and grabbed two champagne glasses and a bottle of fine champagne from the stash in the cellar and sped right back to Elena. His vampire speed had been useful as he opened the bottle of champagne and poured it in two glasses all before midnight.

"Happy new year, Lena" He whispered as his glass clinked with Elena's as he kissed her softly.

"Happy new year, Damon...I love you" Elena responded as they both took a sip of champagne and shared a lingering kiss before pulling away and looking at him with an amused expression.

"Wow...this isn't exactly the normal date I was planning for tonight..." Elena motioned between them at their attire and she giggled a bit as she saw the smug smirk that adorned Damon's face.

"But...it is perfect..." She finished as she set down both their glasses and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, kissing him for the first time this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops! Looks like I got REALLY carried away and ended up writing more smut but I hope you don't mind...<strong>

**As I might have mentioned before, reviews are for me like blood is for Damon so...I'd love to read what you think about this chapter...**

**Also...I hope you have at least a few prompts so please let me know!  
>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**I wish you all a very happy new year filled with Delena goodness! and...let's all hope that there will be more sex scenes for Damon and Elena this year 'cause the two that we've seen so far were so hot! BTW...if you want to read about those moments from Damon's POV then check out my story 'Kiss me like you wanna be loved' ;D**

**xo Rose**


End file.
